


Обретение имени

by natoth



Series: The Book of Na'Toth [22]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/M, G'Lon (To'Kar), Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: 2280 год.Прошло почти два года с момента смерти Г'Кара на Приме Центавра, и советник На'Тот собирает его старых друзей на Нарне для участия в важной церемонии...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история - первая часть из цикла "Наследие". Для лучшего понимания событий и мотивов персонажей рекомендуется ознакомиться с фанфиками из цикла "Книга На'Тот".
> 
> При написании автор опирался на факты из трилогии о Центавре Питера Дэвида, рассказа Фионы Эвери "Истинный искатель", не каноничной новеллы Д. Ворнхольта "Клятва Крови".  
> Очень многое является хедканоном автора.  
> Точка зрения персонажей не всегда совпадает с мнением автора.  
> Текст может еще дополняться и редактироваться.

**ОБРЕТЕНИЕ ИМЕНИ**

 

 

 **Время действия:** 2280-й год по земному летоисчислению

 **Место:** планета Нарн, г. Моксток, новая столица Нарна

 

Майкл Гарибальди стоял посреди просторной, вымощенной  плитами из дикого красного камня площади возле космопорта Мокстока, новой столицы Нарна, и, прищурившись, рассматривал огромную статую ГʼКара. Сделанная из блестящего светлого металла, она ослепительно сверкала в лучах жаркого нарнского солнца. Великий Святой в одной руке держал  книгу, а другой указывал куда-то вдаль, в сторону города.

 Гарибальди вытер вспотевший лоб. Солнце все выше поднималось над горизонтом, и жара становилась невыносимой. Горячий воздух обжигал легкие, затрудняя дыхание.

 Гарибальди огляделся по сторонам, надеясь увидеть тех, кто должен был его встретить. Но его взгляд невольно все время возвращался к статуе.

 «Ох, старина ГʼКар, — подумал он мрачно, — не этого ты хотел…»

 — Здравствуйте, мистер Гарибальди! — услышал он голос за спиной.

 Майкл резко обернулся.

 Перед ним стояла молодая нарнская женщина, в просторном одеянии из темной ткани. Ее алые глаза с интересом смотрели на него. На почтительном расстоянии от нее стояли два высоченных нарна в кожаной военной форме, вооруженные до зубов. Лица их были бесстрастными, а взгляды устремлены вдаль, но Гарибальди чувствовал, что они следят за каждым его движением.

 — Верховная правительница ГʼРика! — ответил он, вновь вытирая пот с лица. — Приятно снова видеть вас! Хотя, признаюсь, не ожидал, что вы прибудете сюда лично.

 — Рада, что вы откликнулись на наше приглашение, мистер Гарибальди, — ответила нарнийка, чуть склонив голову. — Да, я решила встретить вас лично, хотя некоторые мои советники пытались меня от этого отговорить. Но вы были уважаемым другом моего отца, ради вас он был готов пожертвовать многим. Так что я решила, что вы  достойны самого почетного приема здесь, на Нарне. Другие еще не прибыли? — и она быстро огляделась вокруг.

 — Я пока никого не вижу, — ответил Гарибальди.

 У Г'Рики было отличное английское произношение, несмотря на то, что она уже десять лет как покинула Землю, вернувшись на Нарн, родину своего отца.

 Нарнийка присела на скамейку, с которой открывался вид на статую.

 — Тогда, если вы не возражаете, мы дождемся прибытия остальных приглашенных.

 — Не возражаю, — пробормотал Гарибальди, усаживаясь рядом с ней. — А вы не будете против, если я закурю сигару?

 Он принялся рыться в кармане пиджака в поисках портсигара.

 — Не буду. Мой отец тоже любил курить гаванские сигары. Мне нравится их запах. Напоминает о доме, в котором я не была уже так давно.

 Гарибальди изумленно уставился на нее, чуть не выронив сигару из рук.

 — ГʼКар?! Я не знал, что он еще и курил…

 В алых глазах Г'Рики промелькнул лукавый огонек. Она весело засмеялась, покачав головой.

 — Нет-нет, я говорю о моем приемном отце, Джеймсе Томасе. Я ведь выросла на Земле, среди людей, как вы знаете.

 — А! — с облегчением протянул Гарибальди, принявшись возиться с сигарой. Он отлично помнил, какой фурор произвела эта история с найденной дочерью Г'Кара десять лет назад. Она пропала без вести во время центаврианских бомбардировок  и долгое время считалась погибшей. И лишь несколько лет спустя после освобождения Нарна вернулась на родину, чтобы воссоединиться с семьей и занять место своего отца, ГʼКара,  в Первом Круге Кха'Ри.

  Гарибальди, откинувшись на спинку скамейки, медленно выпустил струю сизого дыма.

 — Но уже много лет вы живете на Нарне. Полагаю, у вас было достаточно времени, чтобы изучить обычаи и нравы собственного народа, так сказать, на практике?

 ГʼРика потеребила ткань своей одежды, посмотрев  на статую ГʼКара.

 — Очень на это надеюсь. Хотя  советник НаʼТот до сих пор считает, что я недостаточно приспособилась к жизни на Нарне. Она говорит, что я слишком доверчивая и мягкая. Член Первого Круга должен быть более… жестким по характеру. Наверное, она права…

 Гарибальди внимательно посмотрел на нее. Ему доводилось раньше встречаться с представителями высших кругов КхаʼРи. ГʼРика совершенно не походила на них. В ее взгляде не было надменного высокомерия, да и держалась она очень открыто и просто.

 ГʼРика как будто прочитала его мысли и криво улыбнулась.

 — Увы, я так и не научилась вести себя соответственно своему высокому положению. НаʼТот первое время пыталась меня обучать, но потом перестала тратить на это время и силы. Впрочем, отец говорил, что не стоит скрывать свое истинное лицо, потому что правда рано или поздно все равно вылезет наружу… — тут она замолчала,  снова бросив взгляд на статую.

 — Да, ГʼКар ненавидел весь этот помпезный официоз, — сказал Гарибальди, с наслаждением затягиваясь ароматной сигарой. — Его всегда смущали знаки внимания  от поклонников его учения…

  — Мне тоже не по душе фанатизм его последователей, — вздохнула ГʼРика, теребя складки своего одеяния, — но иногда переубедить их совершенно невозможно. Отец пытался, но все равно превратился вот в это!

 Она махнула рукой в сторону статуи.

 — Наш народ решил, что усыпальница великого Г'Кара должна  производить впечатление на каждого, кто ее увидит. И возвели эту статую, разместив так, что все, кто прибывают в космопорт, видят ее. Они называют это «данью почтения Великому Святому». А я называю ее кошмаром. Если бы отец был жив, он бы… — начала она, но тут же оборвала себя на полуслове. Лицо ее помрачнело.

 Гарибальди не знал, что сказать в ответ, и снова поднес сигару к губам.

 Между ними повисло неловкое молчание.

 Наконец, ГʼРика встряхнулась и завела разговор на другую тему. Гарибальди охотно его поддержал. Но в глазах у обоих затаилась грусть. Вот уже второй год, как ГʼКара не было в живых, но  Гарибальди по-прежнему чувствовал ужасную пустоту в душе. Он и не осознавал, насколько был привязан к своему нарнскому другу. И со временем тоска только становилась сильнее…

 Погруженный в невеселые думы, Майкл не заметил, как к ним подошли еще двое приглашенных.

 — О, Алиса! — радостно вскрикнула ГʼРика, порывисто вскочив на ноги. — Как я рада, что ты все-таки приехала!

 Обернувшись, Гарибальди увидел невысокую темноволосую женщину, облаченную в минбарскую одежду, а рядом с ней стояла…

 — Госпожа президент! — Гарибальди поднялся с места, убирая сигару.

 — Когда я получила приглашение от НаʼТот, то не могла отказаться, — мягко улыбнулась Деленн, уважительно поклонившись ГʼРике. Нарнийка ответила ей не менее церемонно. — В официальной части моего визита на Нарн сейчас перерыв, так что у меня есть несколько дней для общения со старыми друзьями. Но прошу прощения за то, что приехала без мужа. С тех пор, как Джон принял командование рейнджерами, у него совсем не осталось свободного времени…

 Деленн повернулась к Гарибальди, и улыбка ее стала еще теплее.

 — Рада видеть тебя… Майкл!

 Гарибальди знал, что, даже спустя столько лет, Деленн было очень трудно обращаться к нему по имени. И поэтому  ценил те редкие мгновения, когда это все же случалось.

 Деленн выглядела значительно лучше, чем два года назад, когда стряслась беда с Дэвидом. Но от внимания Гарибальди не ускользнуло, что в ее темных волосах прибавилось седины, а вокруг глаз залегли мелкие морщинки.

 Алиса Белдон, закончив быстрый обмен любезностями с ГʼРикой, поздоровалась с ним.

 — Для меня большая честь принять участие в столь важной церемонии, — сказала Деленн, обращаясь к ГʼРике. — Я много слышала об этом обряде, но, признаюсь, ни разу не видела его лично. Полагаю, это будет весьма познавательно…

 — ГʼКар очень хотел, чтобы все его лучшие друзья присутствовали на этой церемонии, — раздался спокойный голос за их спинами. — И я рада, что вы согласились принять в ней участие.

 НаʼТот остановилась около них и слабо улыбнулась.

 Гарибальди внимательно разглядывал бывшую помощницу посла ГʼКара. Теперь она занимала место советника в КхаʼРи и являлась на Нарне довольно уважаемой личностью. Ему всегда было трудно определять истинный возраст нарнских женщин. Казалось, время почти не коснулось НаʼТот. Разве чуть прибавилось морщин на бесстрастном лице, да пятна на коже немного поблекли. Держалась НаʼТот все так же прямо и гордо. А во взгляде по-прежнему удивительным образом смешивались надменный холод и яростный огонь. Она была одета так же просто, как и ГʼРика: в домотканую одежду темного цвета. Только сейчас Гарибальди вспомнил, что на Нарне это означает траур.

 — Позвольте пригласить вас в мой дом, — сказала НаʼТот, прижав кулак к груди в приветственном салюте. — Остальные уже ждут нас там.

 Гарибальди хотел было спросить ее о том, кто еще приглашен на церемонию, но, поймав холодный взгляд НаʼТот, сдержался.

 Они направились к ожидающему их флаеру. Двое молчаливых телохранителей ГʼРики топали следом, догнав их быстрым шагом.

 НаʼТот то и дело оглядывалась по сторонам.

 — Надо поторапливаться, — сказала она ГʼРике. Та понимающе кивнула.

 Гарибальди увидел группу нарнов в алых одеждах послушников, которая, заметив их, быстро направилась в их сторону.

 — Началось! — вздохнула ГʼРика. Ее лицо помрачнело.

 — Успеем, — спокойно сказала НаʼТот, пропуская Гарибальди, Деленн и Алису вперед. Могучие телохранители загородили их от надвигающейся толпы.

 Все уселись в салоне, и советник отдала приказ пилоту.

 Флаер взлетел, и рев его двигателей заглушил вопли нарнов, которые подбежали ближе, размахивая руками.

 — Ох уж эти последователи учения ГʼКара, — проворчала НаʼТот. — Они не давали ему покоя при жизни, да и теперь, после того, как он… ушел от нас, — тут она на мгновение запнулась, чтобы подыскать нужное слово, — даже теперь они не желают угомониться.

 НаʼТот замолчала, глядя в окно на проносящийся под ними город.

 Статуя ГʼКара еще была отчетливо видна на горизонте.

 ГʼРика осторожно тронула Гарибальди за руку.

 — Эти поклонники постоянно следуют за мной или НаʼТот, — тихо сказала она, наклонившись к нему. — Это бывает ужасно утомительно!

 — Цена известности, — ответил Гарибальди, поморщившись.

 Он рассказал ей о том, какое безумие творилось на «Вавилоне 5», когда на Нарне впервые издали «Книгу ГʼКара».

 — Задали эти послушники тогда работу нашей службе безопасности, — заметил Майкл с грустной улыбкой. — Ведь ваш народ, не сочтите за оскорбление, отличается поразительным упрямством…

 Флаер пошел на снижение.

 — Честно признаться, у меня весьма смутные представления о предстоящей церемонии, — сказал Гарибальди, обращаясь к ГʼРике. — Это что-то вроде…

 — Мы все вам объясним, как только окажемся на месте, — ответила НаʼТот, прежде чем ГʼРика успела открыть рот.

 * * *

 Советник НаʼТот сидела за столом, разглядывая гостей. Прибыли почти все, кого ГʼКар хотел бы видеть в столь знаменательный день.

  _Все, кто остался в живых._

 Она тряхнула головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли. Не стоит грустить во время такого светлого праздника. Ей надо держать себя в руках. Улыбаться гостям. Быть любезной и гостеприимной хозяйкой. Не грустить. И не давать грустить другим.

 НаʼТот посмотрела на ГʼРику. Девушка оживленно беседовала с Алисой Белдон.

 Советник подозрительно относилась к телепатам. Но Алиса Белдон помогла ГʼКару вновь обрести свою дочь. И ГʼРика вот уже десять лет поддерживала с ней очень тесные и дружественные отношения.

 ГʼКару было бы приятно видеть мисс Белдон на церемонии. Значит, будет приятно и ей.

 НаʼТот знала Алису Белдон еще со времен работы на «Вавилоне 5». Тогда она по поручению Г'Кара пыталась уговорить юную телепатку уехать на Нарн, чтобы принять участие в программе выведения нарнских телепатов. Но оказалась недостаточно убедительной. В итоге Алиса Белдон отправилась на Минбар, чтобы пройти там обучение. И, если верить рассказам других, стала отличным Истинным Искателем. Советник надеялась, что минбарцы сумели привить бывшей воровке с Нижнего уровня хоть какие-то моральные нормы. Но, глядя в лукавые раскосые глаза девушки, она начинала в этом сомневаться. НаʼТот попыталась забыть то неприятное ощущение, которое испытала на «Вавилоне 5», когда Алиса случайно проникла в ее мысли. Это было нелегко. Да, тогда девчонка плохо контролировала свой дар  и, скорее всего, сделала это не нарочно. Потом, спустя годы, она даже попросила у НаʼТот прощения за тот поступок. В чем-то Алиса даже нравилась ей, возможно, они могли бы стать подругами. Но она была телепатом, и НаʼТот все еще не могла найти в себе силы преодолеть недоверие к ним окончательно…

 Деленн сидела напротив нее, вежливо улыбаясь остальным гостям. Было видно, что она привыкла прятать свои истинные чувства под маской учтивого внимания. В этом плане она оставалась истинной минбаркой, даже после трансформации.

 Раньше НаʼТот испытывала к ней легкую неприязнь. Она не понимала ее мотивов, не знала, что ждать от нее в следующий момент. Потом, когда Деленн и Шеридан организовали Межзвездный Альянс, подозрительность НаʼТот лишь усилилась. Но ГʼКар очень уважал эту пару. Значит, и она должна относиться к ним с таким же почтением. ГʼКар отдал свою жизнь ради их спасения. И ради спасения дела всей их жизни — Межзвездного Альянса.

 НаʼТот постоянно напоминала себе об этом, но что-то внутри нее так и не смогло примириться с потерей… и обстоятельствами, которые к этому привели. Из головы не шли слова ГʼКара о том, что во многом по вине Деленн и ей подобных была разрушена их планета…

 НаʼТот заставила себя улыбнуться минбарке. ГʼКар высоко ценил и уважал Деленн. И вот она здесь, в ее доме. А все остальное — дела далекого прошлого.

 Гарибальди. В последний раз они виделись на похоронах Г'Кара. Он почти не изменился внешне, по-прежнему отпускал свои соленые шуточки. А она, как и раньше, не может понять их до конца. Но это неважно. ГʼКар тоже не всегда его понимал. На'Тот была рада тому, что мистер Гарибальди выкроил время для поездки сюда. Из всех присутствующих здесь людей он лучше всего понимал ГʼКара.

 На мгновение НаʼТот вспомнила о Лондо Моллари. Хотя ГʼКар много рассказывал ей об их странной дружбе, она так и не смогла понять его до конца. Но этот центаврианин много значил для Г'Кара, и она уважала его выбор. И, если бы Моллари был сейчас жив, он тоже бы приехал на церемонию. По крайней мере, ГʼКар наверняка нашел бы способ заманить его сюда.

 НаʼТот посмотрела на следующего гостя. ТаʼЛон. Один из самых верных соратников  ГʼКара. Старый дружище ТаʼЛон. Она улыбнулась ему. Он ответил церемонным кивком. НаʼТот восхищалась его своеобразным кодексом чести, который он неукоснительно соблюдал. ГʼКар называл его «монолитной скалой, которая никогда не пошатнется». И действительно, ТаʼЛон, казалось, был неподвластен сокрушительным эмоциям и никогда не терял голову в затруднительном положении. НаʼТот была благодарна за помощь и поддержку, которую всегда находила, обращаясь к нему.

 Взгляд НаʼТот снова остановился на ГʼРике. Дочь Г'Кара держалась лучше своей наставницы. По крайней мере, на ее лице нельзя было ничего прочесть, кроме радости от общения с гостями.

 «ГʼКар, твоя воля будет исполнена, — подумала НаʼТот, посмотрев вверх. — Церемония будет проведена должным образом».

 

* * *

 — Рада, что вы все откликнулись на мое приглашение, — сказала НаʼТот, поднявшись на ноги. — Эта церемония имеет большое значение для нас, нарнов. И то, что вы согласились принять в ней участие, для всех нас большая честь. ГʼКар был бы этим доволен…

 НаʼТот почувствовала, что голос вот-вот предательски дрогнет. Это ее раздосадовало. Она старалась не показывать посторонним, насколько тяжело оказалось справиться с потерей. Но с тех пор, как ей сообщили, что ГʼКар погиб на Приме Центавра, любое упоминание его имени отзывалось в груди болью. Время лишь немного ее притупило, и только.

 Она улыбнулась, чтобы скрыть свою печаль и волнение. Кажется, это вышло вполне убедительно.

 — Для нас, нарнов, обретение взрослого имени — очень важное событие. С этого момента мы получаем место в обществе. Выбираем нашу _В_ _ʼ_ _Тар_ , цель жизни. Становимся _г’нарн_ ,  реальными.

 НаʼТот произнесла последнее слово на нарнском языке, не сумев подобрать наиболее близкое по значению определение на английском. Но, кажется, большинство людей поняли, что она имела в виду.

 — Поэтому очень важно, чтобы на церемонии присутствовали ближайшие родственники и самые верные друзья семьи. Они будут защитой и опорой для того, кто обрел новое имя. И, в какой-то мере, они помогают ему сделать окончательный выбор. Поэтому я рада, что церемонию Обретения Имени для моего сына проведете именно вы.

 — То есть, мы станем для парня кем-то вроде крестных? — заметил Гарибальди.

 — Что? — вздрогнула НаʼТот, непонимающе посмотрев на него.

 Гарибальди заерзал в своем кресле.

 — Старинный земной обычай. Раньше, когда люди давали детям имена, при обряде присутствовали крестные. Они так же становились покровителями ребенка и своего рода наставниками, — объяснил он.

 — А! Я слышала об этом, — кивнула НаʼТот. — Да, вы правы, мистер Гарибальди. Это очень похожие обычаи.

 — А в чем, собственно, будет заключаться наше участие? Мне не хотелось бы допустить какую-нибудь оплошность, раз эта церемония так важна для всех вас, — сказал Гарибальди, неожиданно вспомнив о запутанных минбарских обрядах.

 НаʼТот мягко улыбнулась. Потом посмотрела на ГʼРику. Та повернулась к Гарибальди.

 — Вы должны будете задать мальчику простой вопрос на церемонии. И сказать какое-нибудь пожелание или совет. В этом нет ничего сложного.

 — Это меня радует! — пробормотал Гарибальди, откидываясь на упругую спинку кресла.

 * * *

 

Алиса Белдон почти ничего не ела из предложенного ужина. Кое-что минбарцам все-таки удалось ей привить за годы жизни в их мире: например, привычку есть вегетарианскую пищу. Конечно, иногда можно побаловать себя кусочком сочного бифштекса, но… Сейчас у нее совсем не было аппетита. Наверное, из-за напора самых разных эмоций, которые исходили от окружающих. Алиса давно научилась контролировать свой дар. Но если эмоции были сильными, блокировка требовала огромных усилий от любого телепата. Особенно при таких обстоятельствах, когда большинство присутствующих пытались скрыть свои истинные чувства.

 Алиса ощущала волну подозрительности от мистера Гарибальди. К ней примешивалась слабая вспышка ненависти… Он злился на кого-то, но это не имело никакого отношения к тем, кто здесь находился.

 ГʼРика была чем-то огорчена, хотя внешне этого не показывала. Алиса могла лишь догадываться о причине её грусти.

 Деленн тоже что-то скрывала. Алиса чувствовала ее растущее беспокойство. Но президент Межзвездного Альянса умела сдерживать свои эмоции. Возможно, стоит поговорить со своей наставницей об этом, когда они смогут остаться наедине.

 Мысли нарнов редкий телепат находил привлекательными. Алиса до сих пор помнила тот ужас, который испытала, когда коснулась сознания НаʼТот, там, на «Вавилоне 5». Мысли нарнского атташе оказались совершенно иными, не такими, как у людей. Они были темными, плотскими, нечеловечески расчетливыми, _чужими_. Алиса поежилась, вспомнив пугающий холод, которым повеяло на нее от разума нарнийки. Тогда она была еще совсем зеленым новичком. Потом ей объяснили, что сознания инопланетян и землян сильно отличаются. Имеют разные паттерны-отпечатки, если выражаться языком телепатов. Опытный телепат способен отличить инопланетянина от землянина всего лишь коснувшись его разума, «прислушавшись», даже без визуального контакта. Но это вовсе не означает, что иные расы хуже людей. Они просто другие. Как Истинный Искатель,  Алиса потом часто сканировала инопланетян. Даже чаще, чем людей. Но мысли нарнов и по сей день вызывали у нее трепет.

 Она посмотрела на НаʼТот. К ней Алиса испытывала особые чувства. Возможно, она понимала ее, как никто другой. Потому что знала ход ее мыслей.

  _Чувствовала их._

 Алиса не сразу поняла, в чем дело. Потребовалось несколько коротких визитов на Нарн, чтобы осознать удивительный факт: очень часто она могла предугадать, что скажет или сделает НаʼТот. С самой первой встречи, когда они с ГʼРикой постучались в большой красивый дом бывшей помощницы посла ГʼКара, Алиса чувствовала что-то очень знакомое и близкое в этой суровой женщине. Уже потом, осторожно поговорив на эту тему со своими минбарскими наставниками-телепатами, мисс Белдон поняла, что еще на станции, не ведая, что творит, она установила с НаʼТот своего рода мысленную и эмоциональную связь. Такое случалось, и довольно часто, но больше между двумя телепатами, или между телепатом и его родственниками. Обычно для этого требовалось некоторое время. Только очень сильный телепат мог установить такую связь с первого контакта.

 «Или очень глупый», — подумала Алиса с мрачной усмешкой.

 Теперь мысли НаʼТот уже не казались ей столь ужасными, как раньше. Но и приятными она бы их не назвала.

 Сейчас советник пыталась подавить очень сильное и болезненное чувство. Алиса слышала ее тоску и горе. Горе от потери. НаʼТот до сих пор не примирилась со смертью ГʼКара. Алиса ощущала почти реальную боль, исходящую от нее. Сердце будто сжало невидимой когтистой рукой. Тяжело  вздохнув, она попробовала усилить мыслеблок. Ох уж эти нарнские эмоции!

 Поглощенная размышлениями, Алиса Белдон не сразу заметила появление нового гостя. Но ощутила всплеск совсем иной эмоции в душе НаʼТот, и это вернуло ее в реальную действительность.

 Вздрогнув, Алиса подняла глаза на крепкого мальчишку-нарна лет десяти, вошедшего в комнату. Он был одет в длинную простую рубашку, подпоясанную тонким кожаным ремнем. Увидев множество гостей, мальчик на мгновение остановился, разглядывая их, а потом, заметив НаʼТот, подбежал к ней.

 — О, неужели все-все они приехали ради меня? — воскликнул он, тронув ее за руку. — Я-то думал, что ты меня разыгрывала!

 НаʼТот обняла его за плечи и повернула к гостям. Алиса увидела, что выражение ее лица изменилось. Мисс Белдон крайне редко видела его у НаʼТот. Тоска и боль сменились более глубоким и искренним чувством, таким сильным, что Алиса ощущала его даже через поднятый блок.

Нежность и любовь.

 — Сынок, поздоровайся с нашими гостями! — произнесла НаʼТот.


	2. Chapter 2

Мальчишка, дернувшийся было по направлению к мистеру Гарибальди, остановился на полпути и чинно поклонился всем гостям, прижав руки к груди.

— Для нас большая честь принять вас в этом доме, — важно сказал он. А потом, вывернувшись из рук НаʼТот, подбежал к Гарибальди. Лицо его расплылось в широкой улыбке.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Гарибальди! Как здорово, что вы приехали нас навестить! — завопил он по-английски. — Папа обещал взять меня к вам на Марс, когда я подрасту, но…

НаʼТот сжала его плечо своими крепкими пальцами. Мальчик замолчал и опустил алые глаза.

Гарибальди не знал, что сказать в ответ. Поэтому просто крепко обнял его.

— Ты очень вырос с тех пор, как я тебя видел в последний раз, То’Кар… — начал он и осекся, поймав внимательный и строгий взгляд НаʼТот.

— Вы не должны называть моего сына по имени, пока ему не дадут новое, — сказала она негромко. — Таков наш древний обычай. Вчера жрецы забрали его детское имя, и весь этот день мой сын должен провести в размышлениях о предстоящем выборе. Поэтому, к сожалению,  он пробудет с вами очень недолго. Ему нужно сосредоточиться и настроиться на завтрашнюю церемонию.

— Конечно, конечно, — поспешно кивнул Гарибальди, хлопнув мальчика по плечу. — Я понимаю, что это необходимо.

Юного нарна явно огорчили слова матери. Сознавая, что времени у него осталось очень мало, он принялся засыпать всех присутствующих градом вопросов.

— Приветствую вас, госпожа Деленн! Отец очень много рассказывал о вас. И о рейнджерах. Мне они нравятся. А правда, что вы были Энтил’За, главой Анла’Шок? Может быть, после церемонии вы расскажете мне о…

НаʼТот покачала головой, поймав мягкий взгляд Деленн.

— Сын, ты должен понимать, что наши гости — очень занятые люди. Они проделали долгий путь и устали. Гостеприимный хозяин не должен утомлять их еще больше. Поэтому умерь свое любопытство!

Мальчик снова замялся, немножко смутившись.

— Я обязательно расскажу тебе о рейнджерах, — ответила Деленн, чуть склонив голову. — Когда будет больше свободного времени.

Гарибальди смотрел на мальчишку, отмечая про себя, насколько парень стал похож на своего отца. Жесты, привычки, манера говорить. И даже внешне…

Мальчик, перебросившись парой ехидных шуток с Алисой Белдон, подскочил к ТаʼЛону и тронул его за рукав.

— Ты обещал научить меня драться на мечах, когда я вырасту, помнишь? Завтра я стану взрослым! И буду готов приступить к обучению! — сказал он громко.

— Я научу. Ты же знаешь, что я всегда выполняю свои обещания, — ответил ТаʼЛон, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Но тебе надо подрасти еще немного. Чтобы… быть чуть больше своего меча.

Он улыбнулся, подмигнув ребенку.

— Я уже достаточно большой, — возразил мальчик, надув губы. — И завтра я получу взрослое имя!

— Получение взрослого имени еще не означает, что ты станешь взрослым уже завтра, — спокойно ответил ТаʼЛон. — Это всего лишь церемония, важный этап на пути взросления.

Мальчик, нахмурившись, тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты говоришь, прямо как моя мама!

НаʼТот строго дернула его за рубашку, и юный нарн смущенно замолчал. Она взяла его за руку, намекая на то, что ему пора возвращаться к себе. Мальчик без возражений вышел из комнаты, вежливо пожелав всем доброго вечера.

— Очень живой и любознательный парень, — заметил Гарибальди, обращаясь к НаʼТот. — Должно быть, вам с ним нелегко совладать?

НаʼТот криво улыбнулась.

— Любознательный — это еще слабо сказано, мистер Гарибальди. Он может задавать вопросы круглые сутки. Лучше не предоставлять ему такой возможности. Потом не остановишь.

Гарибальди тихо засмеялся.

— Моя Мэри была такой же в его возрасте. Сначала это ужасно меня раздражало, но сейчас я понимаю, что это были одни из лучших дней в моей жизни… — он умолк, погрузившись в воспоминания.

НаʼТот посмотрела на него и негромко произнесла:

— Мистер Гарибальди, поверьте, я ценю каждый день и каждый миг, проведенный с моим сыном. Жизнь научила меня ценить такие моменты. Раньше я многого не понимала. И была гораздо нетерпеливее. Но теперь стараюсь радоваться каждому его вздоху, каждому его слову. Любой мелочи. Это действительно делает нас счастливее…

— Знаете, — медленно сказал Гарибальди, несколько смущенный тем, что ему предстояло произнести. — ГʼКар как-то сказал мне то же самое. Кажется, это случилось во время одной из наших встреч в Тузаноре, помню, он разговаривал с Шериданом, и тот пожаловался ему на шалости Дэвида. Парень тогда действительно был невыносим. Г'Кар сказал, что наступит такой день, когда Джон будет вспоминать эти выходки сына с нежностью.

НаʼТот глубоко вздохнула, ничего не ответив.

— Чертовски жаль, что Джон не смог приехать, — пробормотал Гарибальди, оглядываясь на Деленн, — но я понимаю его проблемы. Руководить рейнджерами — занятие не из легких…

 

* * *

 

Они еще немного посидели, вспоминая события прошлых лет. Хотя все старались выбирать самые веселые истории и не произносить имени ГʼКара, разговор постепенно его коснулся. Каждый вспомнил о нем что-то свое.

НаʼТот слушала их рассказы с невозмутимым выражением лица. Гарибальди не мог понять, о чем она думает.

Гости вспоминали ГʼКара таким, каким он был в самом начале работы на «Вавилоне 5».

Деленн призналась, опустив глаза, что однажды посол настолько вывел ее из себя, что ей пришлось применить против него гравитационные кольца.

— Это было очень жестоким наказанием, но я просто не могла придумать иного средства для вразумления посла, — сказала она, вздохнув. — Он был таким… невыносимым…

Гарибальди заметил, что Деленн вовсе не одинока в таких ощущениях.

— Командор Синклер, помнится, тоже не мог воспринимать его спокойно. Однажды он здорово его разыграл. Это случилось сразу после покушения на посла Коша…

Когда Гарибальди закончил свой рассказ, все присутствующие смеялись до слез.

— Признаюсь, мы вели себя жестоко, когда повторяли этот «бип-бип» в его присутствии, — сказал он. — Но он так забавно дергался каждый раз, что устоять перед искушением было невозможно.

НаʼТот криво улыбнулась.

— ГʼКар долго вспоминал эту шутку, мистер Гарибальди, и считал ее одной из самых убийственных. Когда он понял, что вы его разыграли, а случилось это лишь спустя несколько месяцев, то долго не мог успокоиться. Понимаете, он всегда считал, что его не так легко провести, особенно в таких незатейливых вещах…

— Но, несмотря на все недостатки, ГʼКар был способен на благородные поступки, — сказал Гарибальди. — За один из них его даже удостоили почетного рыцарского титула. Был у нас на станции один парень, возомнивший себя рыцарем Круглого Стола, чуть ли не самим королем Артуром. ГʼКар весьма проникся его рассказами…

— Я читала ваши легенды о короле Артуре, — кивнула НаʼТот. — Быть рыцарем — это большая честь. Полагаю, что ГʼКар вполне достоин этого звания.

— Если вспомнить его дальнейшие поступки, то трудно не согласиться с этим, — заметила Деленн. — Недаром мой муж все время называл его «десницей короля». Я не совсем понимаю, что он имел в виду, но уверена, это очень почетный титул у землян…

— В ваших легендах говорится, что у каждого рыцаря был собственный меч, — произнес ТаʼЛон. — Однажды я сказал ГʼКару о том, что его оружие — в душе и знаниях. Этот меч нельзя отобрать. Поэтому оно обладает большей силой, чем простой клинок.

— Минбарцы верят в души. У ГʼКара была воистину великая душа. Она многое принесет вашему народу, став частью Великого Озера, — сказала Деленн.

— Когда я только прибыла на станцию, то вряд ли считала Г'Кара великим, — неожиданно заговорила НаʼТот. — И уж точно не считала его святым.  Посол  ГʼКар показался мне громкоголосым пустозвоном. И я даже… — она замялась, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово. — Мне даже пришлось его поколотить.  О, это была забавная история. И жутковатая одновременно…

 

* * *

 

Постепенно гости разошлись по отведенным им комнатам. Все действительно нуждались в отдыхе после долгого перелета.

Деленн направилась было к выходу, но НаʼТот чуть заметно кивнула ей, призывая следовать за собой.

Они прошли в небольшую, но очень уютную комнату на втором этаже. НаʼТот подошла к окну, недовольно глядя на темные тучи на горизонте. Потом решительно задвинула тяжелые ставни, отчего все помещение погрузилось в полумрак.

— Я не задержу вас надолго, Деленн, — сказала НаʼТот, — просто хочу кое о чем поговорить…

Деленн с легким удивлением смотрела на нее.

— Прошу извинить, если мой сын был излишне назойлив сегодня, — торопливо произнесла НаʼТот. — Вы уже успели заметить, как он интересуется рейнджерами. Скажу откровенно: он говорит о них постоянно. Бредит этими их боевыми шестами, постоянно мечтает о… — тут НаʼТот замолчала и посмотрела прямо в глаза Деленн. — Хочет стать рейнджером, когда вырастет. Ох уж эти детские мечты!

Деленн мягко улыбнулась.

— Он вполне может вступить в ряды рейнджеров, когда подрастет. Если его решение не изменится, конечно. Среди АнлаʼШок много нарнов. Они очень исполнительные, хотя иногда с ними возникают трудности… на некоторых этапах обучения. Поверьте, это будет для всех нас большой честью. Его отец…

— Уверена, ГʼКар бы не стал возражать против такого решения, — оборвала ее НаʼТот. — Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы мой сын вечно жил в тени своего отца. Полагаю, что ГʼКару это тоже было бы не по душе. Понимаете, здесь, на Нарне, нам совершенно не стало проходу от поклонников его учения. И я опасаюсь, что такое безмерное восхищение может не очень хорошо повлиять на моего сына. Ведь одного происхождения мало, чтобы заслужить такой почет. Ему надо найти свой путь в жизни, а не греться в лучах чужой славы.

— Понимаю, — сказала Деленн. — У нас сейчас аналогичная проблема с Дэвидом. Он готовится вступить в АнлаʼШок, но не хочет, чтобы ему потакали из-за заслуг его отца…

— И как вы собираетесь ее решить? — снова перебила НаʼТот.

— Мы решили, что его происхождение не должно оказывать влияния на отношение к нему во время обучения. Ему не будут делать никаких поблажек. Мой сын будет служить в рядах рейнджеров под другим именем. Ваш сын может поступить так же. Можно сделать так, что никто не узнает о его истинном происхождении…

— Это неплохая идея, — кивнула НаʼТот, задумчиво потирая подбородок. — Особенно учитывая риск. То, что произошло с вашим сыном недавно…

Деленн помрачнела, вспомнив о том, что случилось два года назад.

— Надеюсь, теперь с Дэвидом все в порядке? — осторожно спросила НаʼТот.

— Да, он вне опасности, — хрипло ответила Деленн. — Но мне очень жаль… что ГʼКар…

Она не договорила, увидев как мгновенно застыло лицо НаʼТот.

— Я не хотела причинить вам боль… — сказала Деленн, пытаясь коснуться ее руки.

— Все в порядке, — спокойно ответила нарнийка, отстраняясь от нее. — Его смерть для меня — тяжелая утрата, но я справлюсь. ГʼКар погиб, выполняя свой долг. Для нарнов отдать жизнь во имя благой цели — величайшая честь. Да, мне очень его не хватает. И всегда будет не хватать. Но я… это переживу. Должна пережить. Ведь у него осталось столько незаконченных дел. И надо вырастить сына.

Деленн почувствовала, как ее сердце сжалось от давней боли.

_Осталось всего два года…_

_Сумеет ли она держаться столь же мужественно, когда Джон…_

Тут Деленн встряхнула головой. Надо жить, подобно нарнам. Сегодняшним днем.

И Деленн пообещала себе, что когда вернется обратно на Минбар, будет наслаждаться каждым мигом, каждым днем общения с мужем…

И у нее все еще есть Дэвид.

НаʼТот как будто поняла, о чем думала Деленн. И ее лицо смягчилось.

— ГʼКар попросил меня передать вам кое-что. Когда-то вы сказали ему, что вам нравятся его книги. Он оставил несколько записей специально для вас. Вот зачем я привела вас сюда, в его кабинет…


	3. Chapter 3

НаʼТот сидела в небольшой полутемной комнате, глядя на свечу.

 За окном бушевала гроза — обычное явление в это время года. Точнее, это стало обычным явлением с тех пор, как минбарцы занялись терраформированием Нарна. Теперь дожди шли почти каждый день, ближе к вечеру. НаʼТот так и не смогла к этому привыкнуть. Она ненавидела сырость. От нее болели суставы и ныли мышцы — последствия пребывания в тюремной камере. А гром не давал уснуть. Он будил в ней неприятные воспоминания о последней войне и центаврианской бомбардировке масс-драйверами. Она вспомнила самые первые годы своей жизни на Нарне после освобождения из плена, когда грозы случались чаще, а молнии и гром повергали ее в самый настоящий панический ужас. Подобная реакция возникала у многих нарнов, которым довелось пережить ту жуткую атаку. Но НаʼТот всё равно стыдилась этого и никому не позволяла узнать про свою слабость. С годами панические приступы стали менее сильными. Однако она не могла избавиться от них окончательно. И этой ночью былые страхи снова ожили в ее душе…

 Все гости уже уснули, но НаʼТот не могла сомкнуть глаз. Разговор с Деленн разбередил воспоминания. Когда появлялось подобное настроение, она приходила сюда, в Кабинет Г'Кара, чтобы побыть наедине с собой. Здесь, за этим столом, он писал свои дневники.

 НаʼТот оставила все так, как было при его жизни. Ворох бумаг, смятых в комок, — его многочисленные черновики. Чернильница и стилус. Все лежало так, как он обычно оставлял.

Конечно, для Великого Святого был выстроен огромный и просторный дом, больше похожий на дворец или храм. Но ГʼКар почти не бывал там. Только если было необходимо встретиться с очередной волной паломников.

«Зачем мне такой роскошный дворец? — говорил он с усмешкой, когда КхаʼРи в очередной раз пытались его туда поселить. — Я постоянно путешествую, так что дом этот большую часть времени будет стоять пустым. А когда я возвращаюсь на Нарн, то предпочитаю останавливаться у  НаʼТот».

В итоге этот дом стал принадлежать его дочери.

Г'Кар действительно постоянно ездил по делам. И НаʼТот с ГʼРикой не всегда знали, куда он направился в очередной раз. Его отлучки вызывали у НаʼТот тревогу. Но она старалась не показывать ее в его присутствии. Потому что видела, что ГʼКару эти странствия нужны, как воздух. Если он оставался на Нарне больше месяца, то становился замкнутым и ворчливым. Его начинало снедать неясное беспокойство, а многочисленные толпы поклонников приводили его в ужас.

«Они так шумят, — жаловался он ей, — что совершенно невозможно сосредоточиться на книге! Но я не могу обращаться с ними грубо или прогнать, ведь они приходят из искреннего расположения ко мне и моему учению. Поэтому будет лучше, если уйду я…»

И он так и поступал, причем каждый раз уезжал внезапно, просто срывался с места и исчезал.

А для НаʼТот и ГʼРики наступали тяжелые дни ожидания и беспокойства.

Возвращался ГʼКар также без предупреждения, как и исчезал.

В своем кабинете он проводил очень много времени. Вот и сейчас На'Тот  казалось, что он ненадолго вышел и вот-вот вернется, чтобы возмущенно завопить: «Эй-эй! Не надо заглядывать в мои черновики! Когда закончу, сам покажу!» Он знал, что она никогда не читала его черновые записи без спроса. Просто ему был нужен повод, чтобы немножко поворчать.

НаʼТот вздохнула, отогнав мысль о его возвращении. А потом подвинула к себе толстую кожаную папку. Ей нужно выполнить его просьбу. Передать всем его друзьям те письма и записи, которые он для них приготовил.

НаʼТот в который раз поразилась его предусмотрительности. Когда, справившись с потрясением от гибели ГʼКара, она взялась разгребать его многочисленные бумаги, обнаружилось, что он оставил весьма подробное завещание и множество аккуратно запакованных писем, с указанием адреса получателей. _Как_ _будто_ _он_ _знал…_

НаʼТот передернула плечами. Что за чушь приходит ей в голову? Он не мог знать об этом.

  _Или мог?_

 Этот вопрос мучил ее уже второй год.

 Она погладила рукой тисненую кожу. Завтра, после церемонии Обретения Имени, она отдаст все эти записи гостям. Вот папка для мистера Гарибальди, а эта — для ТаʼЛона. Надо было, конечно, отдать им все сразу, еще год назад. Но НаʼТот лишь недавно закончила разбирать бумаги ГʼКара. Когда смогла собраться с духом и силами. Когда первая волна оцепенения схлынула. Когда она смогла заставить себя прийти сюда снова.

  _Когда свыклась с мыслью о том, что он больше никогда сюда не придет…_

 Ее взгляд упал на небольшой конверт, лежащий отдельно. И в памяти снова всплыл тот день, когда ГʼКар в последний раз сидел за этим столом…

 

* * *

  

**2275г.**

  Хотя в тот день светило яркое солнце, настроение НаʼТот омрачилось неприятным сном. Это был сущий кошмар. Она почти не запомнила, что именно ей приснилось. Это была даже не картинка, а ощущение. Как будто кто-то неотрывно смотрел на нее, наблюдая, выжидая. Она чувствовала этот взгляд, голодный, горящий, немигающий. И это вселило в нее панический ужас, которого она уже давно не испытывала.

 НаʼТот не верила в сны и прочие суеверия. Поэтому постаралась отогнать эти страхи прочь. Тем более, сегодня должен был вернуться ГʼКар вместе с детьми из поездки на «Вавилон 5».

 НаʼТот и представить не могла, что успеет так соскучиться по сыну за столь короткое время. Это была его первая поездка за пределы Нарна, и она волновалась. То'Кар был еще слишком мал, вдруг он будет вести себя на станции плохо? И, пока его не было, в доме воцарилась совершенно невыносимая тишина. Наверное, именно поэтому ей и приснился тот кошмар…

 Она чуть не бросилась бегом по лестнице, услышав звонок в ворота дома. Но вовремя сдержалась и степенно спустилась во двор, как подобало почтенному советнику КхаʼРи.

 Из-за ворот доносились звонкий голос ТоʼКара и смех ГʼРики.

 Дочь ГʼКара с первых дней своего пребывания на Нарне считала НаʼТот своей наставницей. Советнику пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы избавить девушку от опасной беспечности и излишней сентиментальности, которые та приобрела за годы жизни на Земле. Она не была уверена, что ее уроки были выучены на «отлично». Но ГʼРика стала больше походить на нарна. Правда, сейчас она опять забыла все манеры и влетела во двор, размахивая руками и подпрыгивая. Разве так ведут себя представители Первого Круга?

 ГʼРику такие условности, похоже, не волновали. Она, открыв ворота, с радостным криком помахала рукой НаʼТот, сдерживая брата, который вопил не менее громко.

 НаʼТот стояла, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдая, как ГʼРика и ГʼКар схватили не в меру расшалившегося мальчишку за руки и втащили во двор.

 — Мама! — закричал он, увидев ее.

 НаʼТот чуть вздрогнула, почувствовав, как зазвенело в ушах от его вопля. Она стояла рядом с ним, но сын все равно предпочитал общаться с помощью громких криков.

 — Там было так интересно! Папа показал мне столько удивительных мест, что нет слов! А еще мы встретились с мистером Гарибальди, и он подарил мне вот что!

 Он потряс небольшим черным футляром, в котором обычно хранили инфокристаллы.

 — Что это? — спросила НаʼТот, наклоняясь к сыну, чтобы обнять его.

 — Мистер Гарибальди подарил ему свои любимые мультфильмы, — посмеиваясь, ответил ГʼКар. — Я так и не понял, что он в них находит. Но нашему сорванцу они почему-то понравились. Полагаю, мистер Гарибальди был очень рад возможности снова посмотреть свои любимые серии про Даффи Дака в компании нашего сына…

 — Вижу, что поездка удалась на славу, — заметила НаʼТот.

 — Мы ведь обязательно поедем на «Вавилон 5» снова? — умоляюще спросил ТоʼКар, подпрыгивая. — Да, папа?

 — Конечно, поедем, — пробормотал ГʼКар, быстро посмотрев в глаза НаʼТот. — Ты ведь слышал, как я договаривался с мистером Гарибальди о встрече в следующем году? Если все будет так, как мы задумали, то подобные поездки станут регулярными.

 — Как Гарибальди? — спросила НаʼТот, провожая их в дом.

 — Он приехал с дочерью, — ответил ГʼКар сдержанно. — Мэри очень милая девочка. Но характером пошла в отца…

 НаʼТот выслушала рассказ об их поездке на станцию. ТоʼКар восторженно тараторил о тех чудесах, что увидел там.

 В доме снова стало шумно. И ее это радовало.

 Наблюдая за сыном и его словесной пикировкой со сводной сестрой, она бросала внимательные взгляды на ГʼКара, размышляя о том, как долго он собирается пробыть в ее доме на сей раз?

 ТоʼКар то и дело теребил ее, пытаясь показать новую карточную игру под названием «покер», которой его научил мистер Гарибальди во время пребывания на «Вавилоне». К его величайшему разочарованию, эта игра была НаʼТот известна.

 — Я выучила ее, когда работала на станции, — сказала НаʼТот, тасуя карты. — И даже запомнила несколько шулерских приемов. Так что не пытайся применить их ко мне!

 — Хо! — фыркнул ТоʼКар. — А я-то думал, что ты не любишь подобные игры!

 НаʼТот хлопнула его по носу картами.

 — Не люблю. Но иногда приходилось составлять компанию послу ГʼКару, когда он решал посетить казино.

 ТоʼКар оглянулся на отца, многозначительно прищурившись. Тот несколько смутился и отвел взгляд.

 — Папа, ты ни разу мне не говорил об этом.

 ГʼКар кашлянул, пытаясь замять эту тему.

 — Если бы ты знала, НаʼТот, до чего несносными бывают эти дети! — проворчал он.— Последние дни на станции превратились в сущий ад. Я совершенно не мог сосредоточиться на своих дневниках…

 НаʼТот тяжело вздохнула.

 — ГʼКар, неужели ты не можешь хотя бы ненадолго оторваться от записей? И просто уделить все время детям?

 — Папа с ГʼРикой были такие скучные, — пожаловался ТоʼКар, пытаясь построить карточный домик.

 Это занятие потребовало от него полного сосредоточения, и мальчишка громко сопел, устанавливая на место очередную карту. — Если бы не я, то они бы все эти дни провели в каюте, обсуждая очередную книгу!

 — Но ее действительно нужно было срочно доделать! — воскликнул ГʼКар.

 — И исправить все ошибки, — вставила ГʼРика.

 — Последнее не обязательно! — отрезал ГʼКар.

 — Отец, неужели ты допустишь, чтобы твоя новая книга вышла миллионным тиражом с такими ужасными ошибками? — спросила ГʼРика.

 НаʼТот еще раз вздохнула. Это был постоянный камень преткновения ГʼКара и его дочери. Они могли говорить об этом вечно.

 — Меня вполне устраивает мой стиль.

 — Но это же ужасно безграмотно, папа! Я знаю, что права. Такую рукопись нельзя публиковать!

 — И зачем я только показал ее тебе?! — воскликнул ГʼКар, закатив глаза.

 ТоʼКар сшиб карточный домик рукой. Потом посмотрел на НаʼТот.

 — Если бы не мистер Гарибальди, я бы умер там с тоски. Он такой славный! Знаешь, мама, он звал нас к себе, на Марс… Может…

 — Пойдем, ты покажешь мне это место! — рявкнул ГʼКар, вставая из-за стола.— Я тебе докажу, что там нет никаких ошибок!

 Во взгляде НаʼТот появилось немое отчаяние. ТоʼКар наступил ГʼРике на ногу под столом. Она охнула, обернувшись к нему. Заметив мрачное лицо НаʼТот, ГʼРика на мгновение смутилась.

А потом встала из-за стола и заявила, что ей пора уходить.

 — Куда? А как же ужин? — встрепенулся ГʼКар, увидев, что она сделала шаг к двери.

 НаʼТот мягко улыбнулась, покачав головой.

 — Гражданин ГʼКар, полагаю, вы до сих пор не осознали, что у вас есть совершенно взрослая дочь, у которой могут быть свои личные дела.

 ГʼРика смутилась, опустив глаза. Но ГʼКар смутился еще больше. Действительно, ГʼРика уже давно считалась взрослой и была вольна делать что угодно. Он до сих пор чувствовал вину перед ГʼРикой. Его дочь выросла вдали от него и, хотя она жила на Нарне уже пятый год, он считал, что по-прежнему знает ее недостаточно хорошо.

 — На самом деле это не личные дела, а государственные, — со вздохом ответила ГʼРика. — Мне надо подготовить отчет о моем визите на «Вавилон 5» для КхаʼРи. Я ведь заглянула сюда ненадолго, только чтобы увидеть тебя и привезти ТоʼКара. Флаер ждет меня у ворот. И я уже опаздываю. Конечно, они ничего не скажут мне в лицо. Ведь верховный правитель не опаздывает, а задерживается.

Тут она слабо улыбнулась.

— Но я-то знаю, что потом все эти престарелые советники будут шипеть за моей спиной: «Ну конечно, что еще ждать от той, кто выросла не на Нарне!» И прочее в том же духе.

ГʼРика мастерски передразнила ворчливый голос советника НаʼФарла, который больше всех в совете любил выступать на эту тему. А потом поклонилась НаʼТот и ГʼКару, и решительно вышла из комнаты.

НаʼТот повернулась к сыну и заметила, что ему пора отправиться в свою комнату и лечь в постель.

— На «Вавилоне 5» я не ложился спать так рано! — громко возмущался тот. — Я же не младенец какой-нибудь, чтобы меня убаюкивали!

— Здесь, к сожалению, не «Вавилон 5», так что советую послушаться меня, — заворчала НаʼТот, — и заснуть без всяких «баюканий»!

Когда ей, наконец, удалось уложить его, за окном начало темнеть.

НаʼТот еще некоторое время стояла около двери в его комнату, дабы удостовериться в том, что ТоʼКар на самом деле уснул. В последнее время ее сын, наслушавшись и начитавшись историй о рейнджерах, частенько играл в АнлаʼШок. Надо отдать должное: в искусстве подслушивания и ловкого исчезновения из комнаты ему не было равных.

Надеясь, что на сей раз ТоʼКар не станет играть в рейнджера, НаʼТот отправилась на поиски ГʼКара. Ей нужно было о многом поговорить с ним.

 

***

Она нашла его в кабинете. Обычно ГʼКар в это время сидел за столом и писал очередную главу своей бесконечной книги. Но в этот раз он перебирал старые бумаги.

НаʼТот бесшумно остановилась около двери, наблюдая за ним.

ГʼКар, несмотря на минувшие годы, полные тяжелых испытаний, по-прежнему обладал гордой осанкой. Единственное, что сильно изменилось — это выражение глаз. Раньше они яростно сверкали, полные гнева и воинственности. А теперь в них светились мудрость и спокойствие.

Почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, ГʼКар резко обернулся. Увидев НаʼТот, он расслабился и улыбнулся.

— Снова приступ вдохновения? — спросила НаʼТот, стараясь не показывать своего волнения.

Но ГʼКар все равно почувствовал напряжение в ее голосе.

— Да, — ответил он, продолжая ворошить свои записки. — Проклятая муза не дает мне покоя. А визит на «Вавилон 5» пробудил столько забытых воспоминаний…

ГʼКар вздохнул.

— Именно поэтому я не поехала с вами, — сказала НаʼТот, шагнув в кабинет. — Слишком много воспоминаний. Мне бы не хотелось ворошить былое…

За окном раздался отдаленный гром. НаʼТот вздрогнула, посмотрев на улицу.

— Снова гроза! — проворчала она, обхватив плечи руками. — Видимо, я никогда к этому не привыкну.

ГʼКар быстро подошел к окну и задвинул тяжелые ставни.

— Тебя до сих пор это тревожит? — мягко спросил он.

НаʼТот тяжело вздохнула.

— Памяти не прикажешь. Я пытаюсь, но ничего не могу с собой поделать…

ГʼКар положил руку ей на плечо. Некоторое время он внимательно смотрел на нее, а потом внезапно встряхнулся и произнес совсем другим, бодрым тоном:

— Знаешь, что я подумал? Муза может подождать, по крайней мере, до завтра. Что ты скажешь о скромном ужине, приготовленном моими собственными руками?

 НаʼТот улыбнулась и кивнула…

 ***

 Они сидели за низким столом в гостиной, слушая отдаленные звуки грозы.

 ГʼКар зажег несколько свечей и расставил их вокруг аппетитно пахнущего блюда.

 — Этот рецепт я выведал у шеф-повара «Свежего воздуха». ГʼРика уговорила меня сводить ее в этот ресторан. Надеюсь, что ей там понравилось…

 НаʼТот с кривой улыбкой приподняла крышку, принюхиваясь к аромату.

 — Помнится, мне никогда не везло с ужинами в «Свежем воздухе», — сказала она насмешливо. — Надеюсь, что на их блюда это проклятие не распространяется…

 Раскат грома заставил ее вздрогнуть так сильно, что крышка чуть не выпала из рук.

 НаʼТот ненавидела себя за эту слабость. И ей было неприятно, что ГʼКар все это видит.

 — Я привез еще один рецепт, который должен тебе понравиться, — тихо сказал ГʼКар. — Закрой глаза!

 НаʼТот закрыла глаза, пытаясь догадаться, что это может быть.

 — Теперь можно! — прогудел ГʼКар.

 Она увидела перед собой изящный кувшин из прозрачного стекла, наполненный золотистой жидкостью.

 — Неужели это… «Юпитерианский солнечный зайчик»?! — воскликнула она в восторге. — Это же был мой любимый коктейль на станции! И как тебе только удалось выведать его рецепт? Это же их секрет! И я не думала, что ты до сих пор об этом помнишь…

 — Я помню те времена так, будто это было вчера, — сказал ГʼКар серьезно. — И помню, как однажды ты вылила этот коктейль за шиворот бедняге Виру Котто…

 — Это случилось в «Зокало», — с хищной улыбкой подтвердила НаʼТот, наливая игристую жидкость в бокалы. — Этот слизняк Котто все мямлил и махал руками, вот я и не выдержала…

 НаʼТот засмеялась, вспомнив тот случай. ГʼКар тоже улыбнулся, глядя ей в глаза.

 — Конечно, это была ужасная выходка, — произнесла НаʼТот, — и Моллари закатил бурный скандал. Наверное, тогда я доставляла тебе много проблем своим склочным характером…

 — Ну, знаешь ли, — фыркнул ГʼКар, пробуя коктейль на вкус. — Если бы не ты, я бы сам не вылезал из неприятностей и драк.

 — Приятно слышать похвалу своей работе, хоть и спустя много лет, — засмеялась НаʼТот, смакуя свой напиток. — Это послужит бальзамом на мою израненную душу. Ведь работа была не самая сладкая!

 — Но и развлекались мы на славу, — заметил ГʼКар. — Походы в казино… — в его голосе послышалась еле заметная издевка.

 — Позволь, я туда почти не ходила, — возразила она, нахмурившись. — Это тебе нравилось портить жизнь послу Моллари.

 — Прогулки по Нижнему уровню… — продолжал поддразнивать ее ГʼКар. — Раз уж ты решила рассказать нашему сыну о моих посещениях казино, тогда и о своих приключениях упомянуть не забудь.

 — И про твоих инопланетных женщин ему тоже рассказать? — мрачно вставила НаʼТот. И сделала глоток коктейля.

 ГʼКар чуть не выронил свой бокал, поперхнувшись. За окном сверкнула молния, осветив его напряженное лицо.

 — Это было так давно, — сказал он, наконец. — Эта сфера меня уже не интересует.

 — Конечно, ведь твоя муза не терпит конкуренток, — насмешливо продолжала НаʼТот, отщипывая кусочек от приготовленного им блюда. — М-м-м, божественно вкусно! Следующий свой литературный труд посвяти кулинарии — это будет… Как там любит говорить мистер Гарибальди? Это будет настоящий бестселлер!

 ГʼКар тихо засмеялся, поставив свой бокал на столик.

 НаʼТот пристально смотрела на него. Ее алые глаза сверкнули. А потом она произнесла негромко, с нотками вызова и притворного благоговения в голосе:

 — О, Великий Святой, неужели тебя действительно совсем не интересует… _эта сфера_?

 Во взгляде ГʼКара появился особый насмешливый блеск, и он улыбнулся снова.

 — Ну, ты всегда можешь это проверить! — ответил он негромко, проведя языком по губам.

 — Надеюсь, ты надежно запер свою проклятую музу? — прошептала НаʼТот, шагнув к нему ближе с бокалом в руке. — Мне не хотелось бы обрушивать на нее свой коктейль. Ты ведь понимаешь, если это случится, то потом твоя книга так и будет издаваться — в рваном и грязном виде… с пятнами и…

 — Не беспокойся за мою музу. Против такой конкуренции она бессильна! — хрипло сказал он, властно потянув ее к себе.

Бокал выскользнул из ее рук и со звоном упал на пол…

***

Позвякивание металлического кубка слилось с пронзительной трелью аппарата межзвездной связи, стоявшего в соседней комнате — и это был самый отвратительный звук, который когда-либо доводилось слышать НаʼТот.

Сначала она не хотела обращать на него внимание. Но ГʼКар уже выпустил ее из объятий, с тоской посмотрев в потолок.

— Никого нет дома! — в отчаянии предложила НаʼТот, сжав его руку. — Ну, хоть раз они могут оставить нас в покое?!

— Надо все-таки выяснить, кто звонит, — сказал он, отведя глаза. — Ты же знаешь, что межзвездная связь — слишком дорогое удовольствие для того, чтобы тревожить нас попусту. Я просто отвечу на сообщение, и мы снова будем одни.

Он быстро ушел в соседнюю комнату. НаʼТот с досадой пнула пустой бокал. Проклятие никуда не исчезало. В последнее время ее стали раздражать такие совпадения…

ГʼКар вернулся значительно позже, чем она ожидала. Лицо его было серьезным и мрачным.

— Это был президент Шеридан, — коротко сказал он, снова обняв ее. Но в этих объятиях не было прежнего пыла. НаʼТот терпеливо ждала продолжения фразы. Но ГʼКар, видимо, не собирался говорить об этом более подробно. И она почувствовала накатывающую на нее волну холодного гнева. НаʼТот задрожала всем телом, пытаясь утихомирить свою ярость.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила она, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал спокойно.

— Ничего особенного, — бесстрастно ответил ГʼКар, прижав ее к себе.

Но она не купилась на его обманчиво-спокойный тон. Почувствовав, как напряглось ее тело, ГʼКар добавил, стараясь не встречаться с ней глазами:

— НаʼТот… Мне придется уехать… на какое-то время. Президенту нужна моя помощь. Возникли кое-какие проблемы, связанные с Альянсом.

НаʼТот сердито вырвалась из его рук. В ее глазах загорелся гнев.

— У президента Шеридана есть множество помощников и советников! — резко сказала она. — Он мог бы хоть иногда давать тебе отдых и не загружать своими проблемами!

ГʼКар погладил ее по руке, виновато улыбаясь.

— Это так. Но некоторые проблемы он может доверить только мне. Ведь недаром он прозвал меня «десницей короля». Я не могу отказать ему в помощи. Ты бы поступила так же, если бы оказалась на моем месте.

— Неужели ты настолько скован своими обязанностями перед другими? — горько прошептала она, потирая виски. В душе появилась какая-то неясная тревога. — Неужели ты не можешь хоть раз отрешиться от всего этого и просто побыть самим собой?!

— Я много раз пытался это сделать, НаʼТот, — тихо ответил он, поднимая с пола бокал, — но понял одно: от некоторых обязанностей не укрыться даже в бездне космоса. Именно поэтому я вернулся на Нарн. Именно поэтому я должен теперь лететь на Минбар.

НаʼТот кивнула, тяжело вздохнув.

— Когда ты уезжаешь? — спросила она ровным голосом.

— Как можно скорее, — коротко ответил ГʼКар. — Завтра или через день.

— Надеюсь, что эти проблемы никак не связаны с Центавром, — мрачно произнесла она, поправляя свою одежду.

ГʼКар слегка вздрогнул при этих словах. Тревога в ее душе стала еще сильнее.

— О, вряд ли это связано с Центавром, — быстро сказал он, заметив ее расширившиеся глаза. — Скорее всего, проблема с упрямыми дрази…

Но НаʼТот не поверила ни одному его слову.

— Это Центавр? — сурово спросила она.

— Вот это Шеридан и хочет выяснить, — торопливо ответил ГʼКар, отведя взгляд.

— Откажись от этой поездки! — неожиданно сказала она, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву.

ГʼКар в изумлении уставился на нее. За все годы, что он провел рядом с НаʼТот, она крайне редко вмешивалась в его личные дела. Она всегда уважала его право на собственную жизнь и не пыталась в ней что-либо изменить. И в то же время НаʼТот никогда не останавливалась перед тем, чтобы раскритиковать некоторые его поступки. На фоне всеобщего потакания и восторженности такое отношение было для него подобно живительной струе холодной воды посреди жаркой пустыни — приятное, но отрезвляющее действие.

Многие его поездки были связаны с риском. Но НаʼТот никогда не пыталась его отговорить от них. Поэтому такие слова очень его потрясли.

— НаʼТот, я не могу! — сказал он, покачав головой. — Это дело чести…

— Не уезжай, пожалуйста! — повторила она с неожиданным пылом.

ГʼКар в изумлении глядел на нее. НаʼТот всегда отличалась сдержанностью и твердостью характера. К тому же она давно занималась политикой. Ей не были свойственны подобные поступки.

— Что с тобой, НаʼТот? — пробормотал он, увидев, что она дрожит всем телом. — Я никогда тебя такой не видел!..

— Останься здесь, не уезжай! — умоляюще сказала она, сама смутившись от своих слов. — Побудь здесь хотя бы несколько дней!

— Я нужен Шеридану. Иначе он бы не потревожил меня в такое время, — попытался возразить ГʼКар, не понимая, что на нее нашло.

 — Проклятие! — взорвалась НаʼТот, топнув ногой. — Ты нужен _мне_! Нужен твоему сыну и дочери! Неужели тебе так сложно хоть немного побыть с нами?!

 ГʼКар не знал, что ответить, потрясенный этим взрывом возмущения. Он действительно никогда не задумывался о том, каково приходилось тем, кто ему близок, во время его долгих отлучек…

 НаʼТот закружила по комнате, скрестив руки на груди.

 — Я не хочу снова пройти через это! — отрывисто сказала она. — Каждый раз, когда ты отправляешься на  этот проклятый Центавр, я схожу с ума от страха! Впрочем, зачем я говорю все это? Разве ты можешь представить, каково это: ждать, содрогаясь от ужаса темными ночами?! Гадать, жив ты, или попал в плен к этим тварям? Думать об этом целыми днями, как одержимая… Нет, ты не можешь представить, иначе никогда бы так не поступил! _Никогда!_

 ГʼКар судорожно сглотнул. Неужели она действительно так за него переживала? НаʼТот ни разу до этого момента не признавалась ему в своих страхах. Теперь он осознал, что по-прежнему продолжает портить жизнь всем своим близким. Надо же, написать столько мудрых книг, быть духовным лидером целого народа, и всё еще причинять боль тем, кто ему дорог! Необъяснимый парадокс судьбы!

 — НаʼТот… — произнес он, пытаясь ее успокоить.

Но она уже сумела овладеть собой. Она некоторое время молча стояла, закрыв лицо рукой. А когда убрала ее,  ее глаза снова стали холодными и суровыми.

 — Я все понимаю, — резко сказала На'Тот, вскинув подбородок, — ты должен лететь. Ты прав, Шеридан не стал бы тревожить тебя из-за пустяков. Что ж, лети! Только… — она подошла поближе и заглянула ему в глаза, — только будь осторожен!

 — Не беспокойся, у меня в таких делах большой опыт, — заверил ее ГʼКар. — Ты всегда понимала меня, НаʼТот. Прости, что я все время тебя разочаровываю… Мне… так много нужно сказать тебе, но все не хватает времени… и слов…

 — Да уж, в такие минуты красноречие тебе изменяет, — НаʼТот попыталась улыбнуться, не сводя с него пылающих глаз. — Видимо, оно как-то связано с твоей музой…

 — А это мысль! — хлопнул себя по лбу ГʼКар. — Раз у меня не получается сказать, попробую написать.

 — Вероятно, это займет пару томов, — продолжала посмеиваться НаʼТот. — Только не давай текст на проверку ГʼРике. Она обязательно примется там все исправлять, в результате я так и не узнаю, что же именно ты хотел мне сообщить…

 ГʼКар засмеялся вместе с ней, а потом быстро оглянулся.

— У нас еще есть время до рассвета. Надо провести его так, чтобы…

 — …не жалеть об этом! — закончила она за него, а потом проворчала под нос: — В следующий раз я отключу все аппараты межзвездной связи в этом доме!..


	4. Chapter 4

НаʼТот посмотрела на тлеющую свечу на столе. Потом обхватила голову руками. Почему она тогда так быстро сдалась? Почему не настояла на своем? Если бы ей удалось его задержать, если бы удалось его отговорить, все могло бы сложиться по-другому…

Она встряхнулась и покачала головой. Это был самообман. Ей бы не удалось ничего изменить, разве что отсрочить неизбежное на несколько дней или месяцев.

Но всё равно чувство вины подспудно снедало ее, лишая покоя. Судьба дала ей шанс, но она им не воспользовалась.

 

* * *

 

Потом потянулись долгие дни ожидания, которые постепенно перетекли в месяцы.

ГʼКар и раньше мог пропасть надолго, но в этот раз НаʼТот едва могла совладать с беспокойством. С каждым днем ей все труднее удавалось сохранять невозмутимость в присутствии ГʼРики и многочисленных последователей ГʼКара, которые то и дело обращались к ней с вопросами.

Невольно НаʼТот вспоминала последний его звонок по Stellarcom c Минбара. Связь была неустойчивая, и она с трудом разобрала его слова. ГʼКар коротко сказал, что ему придется задержаться на неопределенное время. Подробностей он не сообщил, ссылаясь на деликатность его задания. Скрытничал, как всегда. Раньше НаʼТот думала в приступе подозрительности, что он скрывал настоящее положение дел только от нее, но потом поняла, что другие зачастую знали еще меньше, чем она.

ГʼКар не обмолвился ни о цели, ни о месте, с которым было связано его задание. Но день ото дня в ее душе крепла уверенность в том, что он снова полетел на Приму Центавра. Да, она знала, что были и другие визиты. Спасибо мистеру Гарибальди, который один раз проболтался, иначе эти похождения Г'Кара так и оставались бы для нее тайной. Эта мысль мешала ей спать по ночам, жгла изнутри, подобно яду. Наконец, когда жить так стало невыносимо, НаʼТот решила нарушить свое железное правило и вмешаться в его личные дела, попытаться выяснить, во что он ввязался на этот раз.

Дабы развеять свои сомнения, она решила пойти ва-банк и позвонила по закрытому каналу в Тузанор, Джону Шеридану. Президента, однако, на месте не оказалось, и ей ответила Деленн. Сначала НаʼТот была недовольна этим фактом, но потом решила проверить старую поговорку: действительно ли минбарцы никогда не лгут? После нескольких минут общения с Деленн НаʼТот вспомнила и окончание поговорки: минбарцы никогда не говорят всей правды.

Деленн была очень вежлива и терпелива. Спокойно и уверенно ответила на ее настойчивые вопросы. Казалось, она говорит правду. Но НаʼТот не поверила ей. Деленн что-то утаивала. Это было видно по ее глазам.

Уклончивые слова минбарки лишь усилили беспокойство НаʼТот. Она чувствовала: что-то случилось, что-то очень неприятное. И то, что она ничего не могла сделать, приводило ее в бешенство.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что это весьма деликатное дело, — с трудом сдерживая ярость, сказала она, глядя на доброжелательное и вежливое лицо ЭнтилʼЗа Деленн. — Поверьте, я никогда бы не стала спрашивать вас об этом без веских причин. Просто я не люблю неизвестность. Надеюсь, если что-нибудь изменится, вы сразу известите меня об этом?

На мгновение по лицу Деленн пробежала судорога. Но уже через секунду она снова выглядела невозмутимой.

— Мы обязательно известим вас, как только появятся новости, советник НаʼТот. Не беспокойтесь.

— Надеюсь на это, ЭнтилʼЗа, — мрачно проворчала НаʼТот, заканчивая разговор.

Экран погас. А на душе по-прежнему было мерзко и холодно…

 

Примерно через месяц, когда НаʼТот уже совсем потеряла терпение, Деленн снова связалась с ней по закрытому каналу. На сей раз она говорила совершенно по-другому. И ее сообщение повергло НаʼТот в отчаяние.

Как она и подозревала, ГʼКар отправился на Центавр. Деленн не стала говорить о причинах, которые побудили его так поступить, но НаʼТот это и не интересовало. Гораздо важнее было то, что ГʼКар не выходил на связь с Тузанором уже несколько недель. С ним что-то стряслось.

Она давно это чувствовала.

Боги, неужели он снова угодил в лапы центавриан?! При одной мысли об этом все внутри нее сжималось от боли и страха. Эти эмоции было совершенно невозможно сдерживать в себе. Ей хотелось закричать в бессильной ярости, броситься на эту холодную минбарскую стерву, как следует потрясти, вцепиться в ее горло. Они же прекрасно знали, какому риску подвергает себя ГʼКар каждый раз, даже приближаясь к границе владений Примы Центавра! И про то, каково ему возвращаться в мир, который уже дважды чуть не погубил его, они тоже прекрасно знали!

Тем не менее, они хладнокровно отпустили его на верную смерть, только потому, что это могло помочь им провернуть какие-то их гнусные задумки.

Более того, даже зная, что он в ловушке, они не собирались ничего предпринимать!

О, Деленн очень повезло, что этот разговор состоялся по межзвездной связи, и НаʼТот не могла до нее дотянуться!

И теперь эта лицемерная тварь пыталась убедить ее в том, что они поступили правильно, умалчивая о том, что стряслось с ГʼКаром!

НаʼТот хотелось закричать, выплюнуть самые страшные проклятия ей в лицо. Но она заставила себя сдержаться. Ибо показать свою слабость этой лживой гадине было бы сильнейшим унижением.

Она слышала голос Деленн как будто сквозь туман. Минбарка ровным и спокойным голосом говорила, что если известие о том, что ГʼКар попал в плен к центаврианам, дойдет до КхаʼРи и остального населения Нарна, реакция может быть настолько бурной, что ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Обстановка в Альянсе и без того крайне напряженная, и Прима Центавра сыграла в этом не последнюю роль.

— Если они узнают, вспыхнет новая война, еще более ожесточенная, чем та, через которую вы совсем недавно прошли, — говорила Деленн. — Вы знаете это так же хорошо, как и мы, НаʼТот. И вы знаете также, что ваш мир не готов к этой войне. Если не соблюдать осторожность, ваши народы снова окажутся на грани гибели. Уверена, что вы не хотите этого…

Конечно, она не хотела этого. Но еще больше она не хотела оставлять ГʼКара в лапах этих тварей только потому, что Деленн или Шеридан оказались слишком эгоистичны и трусливы. Из-за их оплошности он оказался фактически заложником и может расстаться с жизнью в любой момент.

А самое гадкое во всем этом то, что и она теперь втянута в этот омерзительный заговор молчания.

НаʼТот чувствовала, что сходит с ума, разрываясь между тем, что подсказывало ей сердце, и тем, что нашептывал рассудок. Нельзя допустить новую войну. Она понимала, что Нарн слишком вымотан предыдущими оккупациями, чтобы выдержать ее. Но принести ГʼКара в жертву… Нет, это слишком, она не может пойти на такое предательство…

— ГʼКар понимал, что сильно рискует. Но он сам предложил нам свою помощь, хотя мы всячески его отговаривали.

Святые мученики, они еще смеют произносить все эти жалкие оправдания, призванные лишь для успокоения их нечистой совести?!

— Даже если я буду молчать, КхаʼРи рано или поздно узнают об этом, — сказала НаʼТот хрипло. — И что вы будете делать тогда?

 — Конечно, мы тоже не будем сидеть, сложа руки, — в голосе Деленн впервые прозвучали какие-то эмоции. Видимо, презрительный и гневный тон НаʼТот задел ее за живое. — Мы с Джоном сделаем все возможное, используем все наши связи, чтобы вытащить ГʼКара с Центавра. Но делать это надо без лишнего шума. И в этом я прошу вашего содействия, НаʼТот. По этой причине я и связалась с вами. И _только_ с вами. Даже если КхаʼРи узнают об этом, надо сделать все возможное, чтобы решить этот вопрос мирным путем. Потому что война на руку нашим общим врагам. Если мы допустим такой исход, они победят!

НаʼТот криво улыбнулась, качая головой.

Они действительно думают, что ее влияния в КхаʼРи хватит, чтобы удержать обезумевшую от ярости толпу поклонников учения ГʼКара?! Какая наивность!

— …я надеюсь, что письмо, которое ГʼКар приложил к своему последнему сообщению, поможет вам в этом, — продолжала говорить Деленн. — Это еще одна причина, по которой мы связались именно с вами…

— П-письмо? — растерянно повторила НаʼТот, вздрогнув. Гневные и язвительные слова, которые она уже заготовила для ответа, мгновенно вылетели из ее головы.

— Да. Оно адресовано вам, НаʼТот. Я сейчас перешлю его.

Лицо Деленн исчезло с экрана, сменившись на мгновение заставкой.

НаʼТот затаила дыхание в ожидании, уставившись на монитор.

На экране появился ГʼКар. Лицо у него было утомленное и осунувшееся, но на губах играла ироничная улыбка.

 _«Здравствуй, На_ _ʼ_ _Тот_ _,_ — сказал он негромко. — _Если_ _ты_ _получила_ _это_ _сообщение_ _,_ _значит_ _,_ _что_ _-_ _то_ _пошло_ _не_ _так_ _,_ _и_ _меня_ _схватили_ _._ _Ты_ _была_ _права_ _,_ _как_ _всегда_ _: мое задание связано с Центавром. Я пошел на этот риск добровольно, несмотря на возражения президента Шеридана. И до сих пор считаю, что никто другой не справился бы с этим заданием лучше меня…»_

На'Тот жадно слушала его слова, впитывая в себя каждое мгновение общения с ним, пусть отчасти виртуального, старалась запомнить его жесты, выражение глаз, звук его голоса…

Предусмотрительность и скрупулезность ГʼКара не переставали ее удивлять. Он выглядел таким взбалмошным порой, и кабинет его большую часть времени пребывал в живописном беспорядке. Но, тем не менее, он всегда помнил о каждой мелочи и умудрялся позаботиться о малейшей детали. Она столкнулась с этой его особенностью еще во время работы на «Вавилоне 5», когда он оставил ей подробнейшие инструкции, улетая для расследования инцидента в Квадранте 37. По счастью, большая часть файлов так ей и не понадобилась, ибо была помечена зловещим грифом «вскрыть в случае моей смерти». Но все равно, вряд ли посол мог подготовить такое количество инструкций за пару часов до вылета.

Когда он вернулся, НаʼТот, завуалировав свое любопытство в шутку, спросила его об этом.

«Очень дурной тон, атташе, оставлять дела незавершенными, — ответил ей тогда ГʼКар. — Настоящий воин всегда готов к переменам в своей жизни, в том числе и к смерти. Неизвестно, что ждет нас завтра, но мы должны быть готовы ко всему».

Вот и сейчас он был верен этому своему принципу…

Она смотрела на экран, на его лицо, такое дорогое и такое серьезное теперь. И прижала руку к губам, осознав, о чем он ее просит.

_«…В случае неудачи, я убедительно прошу тебя и наше правительство не мстить за меня. Знаю, на это очень трудно решиться, но так будет лучше для всех. Не стоит развязывать новую бессмысленную войну. Наш народ устал от сражений. Да и центавриане достаточно наказаны за свои грехи. Это трудно понять тем, кто никогда не был на их планете, не видел всего, что здесь творится. Тем не менее, это так._

_Нам надо быть выше мелочных диких страстей и желаний. Именно об этом я пытался написать в своей книге. Но, возможно, там действительно было слишком много ошибок, и другим трудно увидеть истину в нагромождении слов._

_Если я погибну, то смерть тысяч центавриан и нарнов в войне все равно не вернет меня. А если попаду в плен, военные действия против моих тюремщиков только ухудшат ситуацию._

_Ты, На_ _ʼ_ _Тот_ _,_ _знаешь_ _меня_ _лучше_ _,_ _чем_ _остальные_ _._ _Тебе_ _я_ _могу_ _довериться_ _без_ _колебаний_ _._ _И_ _,_ _когда_ _я_ _прошу_ _тебя_ _об_ _этом_ _,_ _знаю_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _выполнишь_ _это_ _поручение_ _._ _Ты_ _всегда_ _выполняла_ _все_ _мои_ _поручения_ _,_ _даже_ _самые_ _сумасбродные_ _._

_Наш народ должен продолжать помогать Межзвездному Альянсу. Этот союз — наша последняя надежда. И, в какой-то мере, это часть моих сбывшихся мечтаний. Можешь считать Альянс и моим наследием. Полагаю, президент Шеридан с этим согласится. Когда-то ты сказала, что считаешь своим долгом защищать все, что принадлежит мне, хотя уже много лет не являешься моей подчиненной. Надеюсь, что моя последняя просьба не покажется тебе слишком безумной: позаботься о том, чтобы Нарн продолжал сотрудничать с Альянсом. Не дай разгореться пожару новой войны. Это все, о чем я могу тебя попросить._

_К сожалению, у меня опять не хватает времени на то, чтобы сказать тебе все, что я хотел. Мне надо заканчивать письмо. Можешь предъявить его в качестве моей последней воли перед Кха_ _ʼ_ _Ри_ _,_ _если_ _его_ _члены_ _ок_ _ажутся чрезмерно твердолобыми и упрямыми._

_Да хранит тебя Г_ _ʼ_ _Кван_ _!_ _»_

НаʼТот прикрыла глаза, покачивая головой, пытаясь смириться с тем, что просил от нее ГʼКар. А когда снова посмотрела на экран, там уже было лицо Деленн.

— Я… постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы отговорить КхаʼРи от опрометчивых поступков, — хрипло сказала НаʼТот, глядя минбарке в глаза. — А вы постарайтесь его спасти. Ведь есть же способы, не так ли?

Деленн мягко улыбнулась, наклонив голову.

— Выход всегда есть, НаʼТот. Мы будем его искать. Обещаю.

 

* * *

 

НаʼТот поежилась, услышав гром за окном. Хотя все окна в ее доме были снабжены прочными ставнями, это не спасало от разбушевавшейся стихии. В такие моменты она не могла ни на чем сосредоточиться. Приходилось подыскивать себе какое-нибудь занятие, ибо заснуть все равно не удавалось. Она задумчиво перебирала бумаги на столе, размышляя о событиях прошлых лет.

Это было нелегкое время.

Пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы выполнить просьбу ГʼКара.

Конечно, спустя некоторое время, КхаʼРи узнали о том, что ГʼКар попал в беду. Как и предчувствовала Деленн, нарны сразу решили сражаться за свободу своего лидера.

Слова НаʼТот были встречены в штыки в Совете. Да как она могла потребовать от них такое?! Неужели они могут бросить своего уважаемого святого в плену на Центавре, где его наверняка пытают и унижают?!

НаʼТот предъявила им письмо ГʼКара. Но сначала это мало подействовало на разъяренный Совет. Некоторые члены Первого Круга даже обвинили ее в предательстве. Такие резкие слова сильно задели НаʼТот. Но она продолжала стоять на своем.

Это было очень тяжело, хотя бы потому, что в глубине души она сама мечтала ринуться на эту проклятую планету, спалить на ней все живое, лишь бы вырвать его из их грязных рук.

Но ГʼКар хотел вовсе не этого, и ей пришлось сдерживать свою ярость. И призывать других его последователей к спокойствию и выдержке.

ГʼРика тоже присутствовала на этих заседаниях. Теперь, когда ГʼКара не было рядом, его дочь ощутила весь груз ответственности, что лег на ее плечи. Хотя она с первых дней своего пребывания на Нарне была полноправным членом Первого Круга КхаʼРи, как наследница ГʼКара, ГʼРика почти всегда предпочитала оставаться в тени. Хотя сам ГʼКар признал ее право занимать его место в Совете, многие члены КхаʼРи упрямо считали ее чужестранкой, которая не должна вмешиваться в их внутренние дела. Были и те, кто называл ее ставленницей НаʼТот, безвольной марионеткой, не имеющей своего мнения.

НаʼТот действительно часто советовала ГʼРике, как лучше поступить в том или ином вопросе. Но дочь ГʼКара вовсе не была марионеткой.

Когда ее отец попал в плен к центаврианам, ГʼРика была совсем еще девчонкой. Трудно было ожидать, что почтенные и прославленные в войнах нарнские советники станут всерьез прислушиваться к словам двадцатилетней пигалицы. Которая, к тому же, провела большую часть своей жизни на Земле и просто не могла понять некоторые нюансы нарнской культуры и нравов. Особенно оппозиционно настроенные члены КхаʼРи, такие, как грубый и беспринципный советник ТраʼКар, и вовсе отказывались считать ее нарном.

Столь тяжелое бремя ответственности могло стать непосильной ношей и для тех, кто более опытен в политических интригах. Но ГʼРика проявила неожиданное мужество и редкую твердость характера. Она смогла удивить даже НаʼТот, выступив с пламенной и убедительной речью перед КхаʼРи.

Ее слова привели в изумление весь Совет. ГʼРика отбросила в сторону все свои земные манеры и привычки, впервые заговорив так, как ее учила НаʼТот: строго, резко и по существу. И это подействовало. Советники КхаʼРи осознали, что им придется считаться с мнением наследницы ГʼКара, которая, похоже, оказалась куда более здравомыслящей, чем они думали.

Если верить сообщениям осведомителей, император Моллари обещал не причинять вреда ГʼКару, если тот не будет пытаться покинуть пределы Примы Центавра. Но и отпустить нарна центавриане отказывались.

«Гражданин ГʼКар принят в императорском дворце с подобающими его положению почестями, — холодно сообщил премьер-министр Дурла в ответ на официальное обращение КхаʼРи. — Наш император лично позаботился о том, чтобы он ни в чем не нуждался. Конечно, мы бы не стали задерживать его, если бы не подозревали гражданина ГʼКара в шпионаже. Пока мы расследуем это дело, он не покинет наш мир».

В результате долгих дебатов советники решили повременить с военными санкциями по отношению к Центавру.

Но все понимали, что это недолгая отсрочка. И малейшая провокация с обеих сторон может вызвать взрыв.

НаʼТот не знала, как выдержала бы все это без поддержки ГʼРики.

Свалившееся на них несчастье сильно изменило дочь ГʼКара.

Раньше НаʼТот часто мечтала о том дне, когда ее воспитанница, наконец, повзрослеет. Но теперь она хотела, чтобы все стало как прежде. Некоторые черты, проявившиеся в девушке, вызывали у НаʼТот беспокойство. Они были присущи и ее отцу, но ГʼКар старался как можно реже их показывать. НаʼТот начала опасаться, что политические интриги завлекут ГʼРику в свои липкие сети, и та не заметит, как изменится навсегда, и не в лучшую сторону. Она вспомнила свои роковые ошибки и страстно желала, чтобы ГʼРика их не повторила.

И все-таки политика делала свое черное дело.

Раньше ГʼРика постоянно сидела за своими записками, а теперь почти не прикасалась к ним, большую часть времени посвящая возне с документами и докладами. Вокруг нее часто крутились важные политические или религиозные лидеры. НаʼТот уже не могла все время быть рядом с воспитанницей, чтобы дать ей полезный совет, оградить от опасности. И это тревожило ее.

Да, ГʼРика была умна и рассудительна, но все же она была очень молода. Дочь ГʼКара быстро училась сложному искусству интриги, обмана и уверток, принятому в высших кругах нарнского общества, но НаʼТот знала, как может вскружить голову власть. И она боялась за ГʼРику. Боялась, что не сумеет уберечь ее от этого искушения. Боялась, что ГʼКар с трудом узнает свою дочь, если все же вернется домой, на Нарн.

Надежда на его возвращение жила в душе НаʼТот, не желая угасать. Она пыталась по своим собственным каналам выяснить, что случилось с ГʼКаром.

Шеридан, насколько поняла НаʼТот, хотел решить эту проблему с помощью рейнджеров. Но что именно они хотели предпринять, хранилось в строжайшей тайне.

Ей же оставалось только молиться. Надежда была только на рейнджеров да на счастливый случай. НаʼТот никогда не отличалась религиозностью. Но с недавних пор стала наведываться в храм ГʼКвана, чтобы помолиться за ГʼКара. ГʼРика часто сопровождала ее, хотя тоже была атеисткой. Раньше бы НаʼТот решила, что дочь ГʼКара делает это для того, чтобы понять нарнов и их обычаи. Но теперь ей казалось, что ГʼРика так поступает по соображениям политики. И это оставляло в душе неприятный осадок.

Слишком многое от ГʼКара проявилось теперь в характере его дочери. К сожалению, не всегда это были его лучшие качества…

Глядя на своего сына, НаʼТот еще раз убеждалась в этом.

Казалось, ТоʼКар взял от родителей самые сильные стороны их характеров. Но они не всегда были лучшими. Мальчик был упрям. Иногда вел себя просто ужасно. НаʼТот не могла сказать, кто именно из них передал ребенку это качество. И она, и ГʼКар тоже бывали на редкость непреклонными. Также ТоʼКар был очень вспыльчив. Порой его ярость была ошеломляющей. И, опять же, НаʼТот не знала, кого винить. Ее сын был бесстрашен. Любимыми его играми были всевозможные физические упражнения. Он все оценивал с позиции силы. Но глупым назвать его тоже было нельзя. Мальчик быстро схватывал все полученные знания. ГʼКар ненавязчиво пытался склонить его к своему новому спокойному мировоззрению. Но ТоʼКар весьма прозрачно намекал на то, что не намерен становиться паинькой и философом. Он с детских лет грезил о битвах и славе. Даже в рассказанных отцом историях об Оккупации, о «Вавилоне 5», о Войне Теней, он находил интересными лишь те места, где описывались сражения.

НаʼТот надеялась, что с возрастом это пройдет. Но характер сына все равно немного ее беспокоил. Иногда ей казалось, что судьба посмеялась над ней и ГʼКаром, подарив им ребенка, в котором воплотились все их достоинства, но с отрицательным знаком. Впрочем, стоило только ТоʼКару улыбнуться, как все эти глупые мысли исчезали прочь.

Ее сын был слишком мал для того, чтобы ходить в храм. Но с детской непосредственностью говорил, что помолится за папу, сидя в своей комнате перед его книгой.

 

* * *

 

НаʼТот посмотрела на ворох бумаг. Сегодня для ее сына наступит знаменательный день. Он впервые войдет под своды древнего храма, дабы получить свое настоящее имя.

Она представила, как он сейчас сидит, размышляя о предстоящем выборе, в своей небольшой комнате, при свечах. Перед ним лежит священная книга ГʼКвана, что раньше принадлежала его отцу. Наверняка мальчишке хочется спать, но он не позволит себе эту слабость. Как только солнце покажется из-за гор, за ним придут жрецы, чтобы отвести в храм.

Она посмотрела на часы. Рассвет был уже близок. Гроза стихла, только на горизонте периодически полыхали зарницы.

Ей надо подготовиться к церемонии. Времени почти не осталось.

НаʼТот собрала нужные бумаги и сложила в кожаную сумку. Она упорно старалась не вспоминать то, что было дальше, но эти воспоминания отчетливо всплывали перед ее мысленным взором…

 

* * *

 

Известие о смерти ГʼКара застигло ее врасплох. Такие вести всегда приходят неожиданно.

В тот день она работала в саду, пытаясь закончить очередной сложный узор на стене дома.

 _Да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ , древняя нарнская резьба по камню, в последние годы стала ее любимым занятием на досуге. НаʼТот и не думала, что ей так понравится эта кропотливая возня. Но, когда она вернулась на Нарн после центаврианской тюрьмы, ей нужно было хоть как-то занять себя. Успокоиться и переосмыслить свою жизнь. _Да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ помогла ей вернуться к свету. Так однажды сказал ГʼКар, наблюдая за ее работой. НаʼТот достигла в этом сложном искусстве довольно высокого уровня. Сказывалась привычка делать все тщательно и аккуратно. В _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ нельзя было спешить или допускать небрежность. Все линии должны быть четкими, а получающийся узор — совершенным. Это занятие давало НаʼТот то, что было ей столь необходимо: дисциплину и собранность. Она старалась посвящать резьбе по камню хотя бы несколько часов в день.

Новость принесла ГʼРика. НаʼТот не сразу поняла то, что ей сказали. Когда же слова ГʼРики дошли до нее, рука, держащая стамеску, дрогнула, и на барельефе появилась уродливая царапина…

Совершенный и сложный узор был безнадежно испорчен. Весь последующий год НаʼТот не могла заставить себя снова взяться за стамеску. Хаос ворвался в ее мысли, душу, жизнь. И лишь огромным усилием воли она удержала себя от нового падения во мрак, из которого с таким трудом выбралась несколько лет назад. Отчасти этому помешал их сын. Но, глядя на его лицо, НаʼТот все время вспоминала о ГʼКаре.

 

* * *

 

«Жаль, что он не сможет увидеть эту церемонию», — подумала НаʼТот, почувствовав боль в груди. Она впервые ощутила ее тогда, два года назад, узнав, что ГʼКара больше нет. И с тех пор эта боль таилась где-то там, внутри, периодически выпуская безжалостные когти.

НаʼТот встала из-за стола, прижав к груди сумку с бумагами. Потом приказала себе не думать о прошлом. ГʼКар бы не одобрил такое поведение. Он всегда гордился ее силой воли. Сегодня на церемонии она будет думать только о сыне. Об их сыне.

Боль отступила. НаʼТот глубоко вздохнула и взяла в руки инфокристалл. Поднесла его к глазам, любуясь игрой света на острых гранях. Пусть отец не сможет увидеть эту церемонию, не узнает, какое имя выбрал себе его сын, но все же он не останется в стороне…

Она бережно положила инфокристалл в сумку. Потом бросила быстрый взгляд в окно, на темное небо. На востоке уже занималась заря. Но у нее еще осталось немного времени. НаʼТот достала из стола еще одну папку, осторожно извлекла из нее потрепанные грязные листы разного формата и погрузилась в чтение…


	5. Chapter 5

Гарибальди плохо спал в эту ночь. Как и многие земляне, он не мог приспособиться к длинным нарнским суткам. Новое место, совершенно иные условия — все это не способствовало крепкому сну. От грозы ревматически побаливали суставы. Гарибальди ненавидел подобную погоду. В такое время он вспоминал о своем возрасте, точнее, возраст неумолимо напоминал о себе. К тому же грозы на Нарне были ужасны: непрерывное сверкание молний и оглушительный гром. Где-то к середине ночи у Гарибальди сложилось впечатление, будто его засунули в металлическую бочку и со всей силы лупят по ней палкой. Заснуть было невозможно, но и бодрствовать десять с лишним часов было трудновато. Особенно после перелета в гиперпространстве. Так что всю ночь Гарибальди проворочался в широкой жесткой постели, пытаясь не обращать внимания на грозу.

Под утро ему удалось на какое-то время впасть в дремоту. Но стук в дверь прервал это оцепенение.

Майкл Гарибальди обычно приходил в неистовую ярость, когда его будили. Дабы не поубивать большую часть своих немногочисленных друзей, он еще с юношеских лет приучил себя вставать самостоятельно. Но на этой планете его внутренние часы были сильно расстроены.

Ворча, он сполз с постели, пытаясь понять, что случилось. Когда, наконец, он смог проснуться и открыл дверь, то увидел на пороге молодого нарна в просторной алой мантии. Посмотрев на насупленное со сна лицо Гарибальди, нарн поклонился и протянул ему какой-то сверток.

— Вы должны надеть это на церемонию, сэр, — сказал он по-английски, не так чисто, как ГʼРика, но вполне понятно. — Потом я провожу вас к остальным.

Гарибальди, покачав головой, осторожно взял сверток. То, что ему нужно было надеть, представляло собой алую мантию, почти такую, как у этого нарна. Церемониальный наряд? Что еще ему придется делать? Гарибальди недоверчиво поджал губы. Он ненавидел церемонии и все, что с ними связано. Он всегда на них чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Но сегодня нужно собраться. Он ведь обещал это старине ГʼКару. И клятву свою выполнит.

Вздохнув, Гарибальди облачился в нарнскую одежду. В зеркало смотреть он не решился, представив, как глупо сейчас выглядит. А потом последовал за своим проводником.

 

* * *

 

В просторной полутемной гостиной его ожидала НаʼТот, уже облаченная в такую же мантию. Советник выглядела в ней очень величественно. Алиса Белдон и Деленн вошли в комнату почти одновременно с ним. Минбарка носила нарнскую мантию с некоторой долей изящества. Ей церемониальная одежда была привычна. А вот ему еще предстояло к ней приспособиться и постараться не спотыкаться каждый раз, наступая на длинный подол.

Не успел он обменяться приветствиями со всеми присутствующими, как в комнату вошли ТаʼЛон и еще несколько нарнов, незнакомых Гарибальди. Майкл решил, что они — важные члены высших кругов КхаʼРи, тоже изъявившие желание посетить церемонию. Судя по почтительному отношению к ним ТаʼЛона, он был недалек от истины. Тем не менее, все эти гости церемонно склонили головы перед НаʼТот. Она же, казалось, не заметила их приветствия.

В гостиной вдруг стало шумно и тесно, и Гарибальди неожиданно ощутил незнакомое для него неловкое чувство. Он был рослым мужчиной и крайне редко был вынужден глядеть на кого-либо снизу вверх. Но здесь почти все присутствующие, за исключением Деленн, ГʼРики и Алисы, были выше его. Гарибальди поежился, чувствуя себя убогим карликом среди статных и подтянутых нарнов, двигавшихся с упругой грацией хищников.

Советник НаʼТот стояла, тихо разговаривая с ТаʼЛоном, и весь ее вид выражал холодную надменность. Ее лицо чуть смягчилось, когда к ним присоединилась ГʼРика в сопровождении двух мужчин. Они были гораздо выше ее, и рядом с ними дочь ГʼКара выглядела совсем ребенком. Гарибальди с удивлением узнал одного из них. Военачальник НаʼКал, бывший командир нарнского крейсера «ГʼТок», а ныне, как было известно Гарибальди, член Второго Круга КхаʼРи. Если верить слухам, которые просачивались в чуткие уши бывшего начальника службы безопасности, НаʼКал, как и На'Тот, был одним из советников ГʼРики, как полагалось по нарнским законам.

Гарибальди посмотрел на невозмутимое лицо бывшего командира военного крейсера. Да уж, с советниками ГʼРике повезло!

Он перевел взгляд на дочь ГʼКара. Сегодня она выглядела совсем по-иному: куда-то исчезли ее обычная смешливость и беспечность. Гарибальди поразил ее холодный и высокомерный взгляд. Это была не та веселая девчонка, которую он видел на «Вавилоне 5» несколько лет назад, когда отец привез ее на встречу с друзьями. Чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью, ему требовалось некоторое время.

Второй нарн был заметно моложе НаʼКала. Его алые глаза ярко вспыхнули, встретившись с глазами НаʼТот. К удивлению Гарибальди, гордая хозяйка дома тепло улыбнулась ему, а потом подошла и взяла его за руку.

— НаʼИр, — тихо произнесла она дрогнувшим голосом, — ты все-таки смог вырваться на церемонию! Очень рада тебя видеть!

Высокий нарн поклонился ей.

— Я же обещал, что приду, дорогая кузина, — ответил он с улыбкой. — Это было нелегко, ты же знаешь, чего стоит вырваться с военной службы командиру тяжелого крейсера, но я успел.

— Пойдем, я представлю тебя моим гостям, — сказала НаʼТот, увлекая его к Гарибальди, Алисе Белдон и Деленн…

 

* * *

 

— Надеюсь, нам не придется идти по мосту? — настороженно спросил Гарибальди, шагая по улицам города рядом с ГʼРикой. Он уже однажды испытал все удовольствия от прогулок по нарнским висячим мостам и вовсе не желал повторить это путешествие.

— К счастью, наш дом находится на той же стороне каньона, что и храм, — успокоила его ГʼРика. Сегодня она была не столь разговорчива, как вчера, но на вопросы Гарибальди отвечала, не отказываясь.

— Вот и славненько, — выдохнул Гарибальди, подбирая свою мантию, чтобы не пачкать подол в рыжей уличной пыли. — Я только одно не могу понять: зачем нам брести в такую даль пешком? Полагаю, что на флаере мы бы уже давно туда долетели.

ГʼРика слабо улыбнулась.

— Все дело в традициях. По древнему обычаю все участники церемонии должны дойти до храма пешком. Возможно, это все устарело. Но лично мне очень нравится прогуляться по утренним улицам города.

Гарибальди вытер вспотевший лоб.

— Я тоже обожаю пешие прогулки, но ваши улицы имеют весьма… крутые склоны.

— Город построен в каньоне, пусть не таком глубоком, как Г’Камазад , но… — чуть удивленно начала объяснять ГʼРика, но Гарибальди ее остановил, задав еще один вопрос:

— А вы проходили через такую церемонию?

ГʼРика некоторое время молчала, глядя в сторону.

— Нет, мистер Гарибальди, — тихо ответила она. — Я не проходила через церемонию Обретения Имени. Но что-то похожее у меня было. Когда я прилетела сюда и выяснила, кто были мои настоящие родители. Можно сказать, тогда я получила взрослое имя: ГʼРика. Меня стали так называть, а прежнее детское имя — Джеррика, — помнят лишь мои приемные родители. Я очень по ним скучаю… — она вздохнула, — но из-за своих обязанностей никак не съезжу их навестить.

Гарибальди посмотрел на идущую впереди группу нарнов. Впереди всех шел сын ГʼКара, носивший в детстве имя ТоʼКар, а теперь временно лишенный имени. Мальчик медленно и торжественно шагал по каменистой дороге, высоко подняв голову. На нем была длинная белая мантия, широкий капюшон совершенно скрывал лицо из виду. Он наверняка сильно волновался, но отчаянно старался держаться невозмутимо и спокойно.

Храм уже показался вдали перед ними. Солнце сверкало на его украшенных самоцветами и барельефами стенах. Чтобы попасть внутрь, нужно было подняться по длинной крутой лестнице.

Гарибальди тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь не отставать от нарнов. Перелет в гиперпространстве, бессонная ночь на чужой планете, ходьба по извилистым и крутым улочкам — все это изрядно его вымотало. Хотя стояло раннее утро, уже было очень жарко. Гарибальди взмок и чувствовал, как бешено стучит его сердце. Уши побаливали — вероятно, сказывалось низкое атмосферное давление этой планеты. Впервые в голову Гарибальди закралась мысль о том, что было бы неплохо вернуться на родной Марс, развалиться в любимом кожаном кресле и уткнуться в свежий выпуск «Вселенной сегодня». Он тут же отогнал ее прочь. Надо сосредоточиться на предстоящей церемонии. Ведь она действительно очень много значит для мальчишки.

Сын ГʼКара, сопровождаемый НаʼТот и НаʼКалом, уже ступил на порог храма. Около входа его ждали послушники в алых мантиях. На мгновение мальчик нерешительно оглянулся на мать, но та коротко кивнула, ничего не сказав, и он снова продолжил свой путь.

Гарибальди догнал остальных, смахивая пот, градом катившийся со лба.

Послушники проводили всех участников церемонии в храм. После раскаленной улицы внутри было адски холодно. Гарибальди лязгнул зубами, не ожидая такого перепада температур.

Привыкая к царящему вокруг полумраку, он не заметил, что церемония уже началась. Он решил уточнить это у ГʼРики, на что та прошептала, что церемония началась еще вчера вечером.

Все взрослые остановились около входа. А мальчик медленно пошел вперед, по направлению к пожилому жрецу, стоявшему в центре огромного зала. Гарибальди услышал слабый звон какого-то незнакомого ему инструмента. Он никак не мог разглядеть того, кто играл на нем. Храм освещался факелами, и от их огня по стенам плясали причудливые тени.

Музыка была своеобразной, Гарибальди никак не мог уловить ее ритм. Вслушиваясь в этот тоненький звон, он на мгновение отвлекся от наблюдения за мальчиком.

Юный нарн тем временем подошел к жрецу и почтительно поклонился. Потом жрец указал ему рукой на то, что лежало перед ним на каменном столе. Гарибальди пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть эти предметы. Там лежали свиток и меч в богато украшенных ножнах.

Жрец посмотрел на мальчика, как будто ожидая чего-то.

Музыка стихла, и в зале воцарилась гробовая тишина.

Юный нарн глубоко вздохнул, а потом протянул руку к мечу.

Гарибальди заметил, как вспыхнули глаза НаʼТот, которая, не отрываясь, наблюдала за своим сыном. Губы ее беззвучно шевелились. Возможно, она читала какую-то молитву?

И тут жрец впервые заговорил, обращаясь к стоявшему перед ним ребенку. Голос его был звучным и низким. Гарибальди отчетливо слышал каждое слово, несмотря на то, что они стояли достаточно далеко от него. Правда, не был уверен, что все правильно понял. Конечно, за последние годы он неплохо выучил нарнский, но вряд ли достаточно бегло.

— Ты сделал свой выбор. Почему именно путь воина привлекает тебя, дитя?

Ответ мальчика был на удивление рассудительным.

— Одного доброго слова или молитвы в этом мире недостаточно, чтобы все изменилось к лучшему. Чтобы восторжествовало добро, нужно бороться за него. Кто, как не воин, способен на такое?

Жрец улыбнулся, слушая его слова, а потом кивнул.

— Да будет так! Только сначала тебе надо понять, что такое «добро» и «зло».

Гарибальди увидел, что мальчик снова пошел вперед, навстречу другому жрецу. Снова зазвенели невидимые колокольчики. Хотя звук теперь больше походил на звон гонга.

Когда мальчик достиг второго стола, музыка снова стихла.

И опять жрец молча указал рукой на то, что лежало перед ним.

На сей раз это были книги. Множество книг и свитков самого разного объема и вида. Некоторые казались очень древними, а другие будто были выпущены вчера.

НаʼТот замерла, затаив дыхание, устремив взгляд на сына.

Немного подумав, мальчик дотронулся до одной из книг, а потом почтительно коснулся этой рукой своего лба.

Жрец улыбнулся, глядя на него, а потом спросил, указывая на выбранную книгу:

— Ты сделал свой выбор. Почему именно учение ГʼКвана привлекает тебя? Почему именно оно, а не книга твоего отца, к примеру?

Мальчик вскинул голову, посмотрев в глаза жрецу.

Гарибальди не мог видеть выражение его лица, но голос мальчика был твердым и уверенным. Майкл невольно восхитился выдержкой этого маленького чертенка.

— Учение ГʼКвана более древнее, проверенное временем. Именно в этой вере вырос мой отец, именно эта книга указала ему путь. Разве я могу выбрать что-либо иное?

Жрец кивнул, довольный ответом мальчишки.

Снова грянула музыка, но на сей раз она звучала несколько иначе. Гарибальди заметил, что его спутники тронулись со своих мест и направились вглубь храма, образовывая полукруг. Он поспешил повторить их действия, лихорадочно вспоминая то, что ему вчера рассказывала ГʼРика.

Сын ГʼКара тем временем подошел к третьему жрецу, облаченному в богато украшенную красную мантию.

— Ты, звавшийся ранее ТоʼКар, — обратился к нему жрец, — сын ГʼКара и НаʼТот. Скажи нам свое новое имя!

Мальчик выпрямился и произнес отчетливо и громко:

— Мое имя — ГʼЛон!

— Ты сделал свой выбор, ГʼЛон, — ответил жрец. — Да будет так! Может быть, ты объяснишь нам, почему ты выбрал именно это имя?

Мальчик на мгновение замялся, быстро оглянувшись в сторону НаʼТот. Гарибальди увидел, что в его глазах промелькнула растерянность. Но он тут же встряхнулся и произнес, глядя в глаза жрецу:

— Я решил, что мой отец был бы рад тому, что я буду носить его имя…

Гарибальди увидел, что НаʼТот довольно улыбнулась, кивнув.

 — …и он был бы рад вдвойне, если бы я также выбрал имя его давнего товарища — Лондо Моллари.

При этих словах в храме пронесся легкий гул. Присутствующие нарны переглянулись между собой, и их лица выражали самые различные чувства.

— Ты хочешь носить имя центаврианина?! — спросил жрец, чуть нахмурившись.

— А почему бы и нет? — ответил мальчик, вызывающе посмотрев на окружающих. — Император Моллари был одним из лучших друзей моего отца. Они глубоко уважали друг друга, и именно благодаря их дружбе наш мир обрел свободу…

Гул в зале усилился.

Гарибальди заметил, что НаʼТот нахмурилась и чуть подалась вперед, явно намереваясь вмешаться. Но ТаʼЛон, стоявший позади нее, положил руку ей на плечо, удерживая на месте. Она что-то тихо прошипела, обернувшись к нему, но тот продолжал ее удерживать, так же тихо что-то ответив.

— Позволь, малыш, но всем известно, что наш мир обрел свободу благодаря мужеству и самопожертвованию твоего отца! — воскликнул жрец, теряя свою невозмутимость. — Великий Г'Кар разорвал цепи на глазах центаврианского императора, вселив в него такой ужас, что он скончался на месте и избавил Нарн от своего омерзительного присутствия. И вражеские войска поспешно бежали, осознав, что им никогда не сломить…

— Да, это так, — перебил его мальчик, стараясь держаться спокойно, но голос его все равно чуть подрагивал. — Но, если бы не приказ премьер-министра Лондо Моллари, отозвавшего центаврианские войска,  жертва моего отца была бы напрасной. Я не вижу ничего плохого в том, что выбрал имя его лучшего друга. И… знаю, что отец поддержал бы меня в этом.

Он распрямил плечи, вздернув подбородок.

— Я понимаю, что вражда наших народов не исчезнет за один день. Раны, что нанесли нашему миру центавриане, возможно, никогда не зарастут. Но кто-то должен сделать первый шаг. И кто-то должен… поддержать того, кто его сделает. Мой отец был тем, кто сделал этот шаг, он пытался разорвать замкнутый круг ненависти и даже написал об этом в своей Книге, и я, как его сын и наследник, должен поддержать его начинание. Я принял это решение осознанно. И не изменю его!

Мальчик вздернул подбородок, с вызовом глядя на жреца.

В храме повисло зловещее звенящее молчание. А потом жрец кивнул.

— Да будет так! — воскликнул он, подняв руки. — Ты сделал выбор, и твой выбор принят!

Гарибальди услышал, как глубоко вздохнула НаʼТот. Она стояла, сжав кулаки. Но ее лицо теперь было похоже на маску: на нем не отражалось никаких эмоций. Пожалуй, только Алисе Белдон было под силу узнать, что творится у НаʼТот на душе…

Жрец указал рукой на тех, кто собрался в храме, и негромко сказал, обращаясь к мальчику:

— У тебя еще есть шанс изменить свой выбор. Они помогут тебе в этом. Подойди к ним, выслушай то, что они тебе скажут, а потом примешь окончательное решение. Ступай же!

Мальчик повернулся к присутствующим. Они стояли по кругу, внимательно глядя на него: мама, дядя НаʼКал, ГʼРика, дядя НаʼИр, ТаʼЛон, Алиса, Деленн, мистер Гарибальди и еще несколько знатных граждан Мокстока.

Он шагнул к матери. НаʼТот чуть склонила голову, чтобы тихо задать ему вопрос. Гарибальди знал, что это за вопрос. Он тоже задаст его, когда придет черед.

«Как тебя зовут?»

Простой вопрос. Так казалось Гарибальди вчера. Но теперь он был готов поставить эту фразу на одну доску с теми опасными вопросами, которые так любили использовать ворлонцы и Тени: «Кто ты?», «Чего ты хочешь?». Ответить на них очень непросто…

Гарибальди надеялся, что мальчишка с честью выдержит и это испытание.

НаʼТот выслушала тихий ответ сына, а потом что-то прошептала ему на ухо. Мальчик ответил ей удивленным взглядом, а потом, кивнув, пошел дальше, по направлению к НаʼКалу. Высокий советник уже следил за ним пронзительными алыми глазами…

Гарибальди удивился, как быстро наступила его очередь. Юный нарн подошел к нему и запрокинул голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с другом своего отца, человеком, ради которого тот был готов пожертвовать своей жизнью.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Гарибальди, мягко улыбнувшись.

— ГʼЛон, — ответил мальчик.

— Что бы там ни говорили твои соотечественники, я одобряю твое решение, — шепнул Гарибальди. — Ты молодчина! Не сдавайся!

Но ребенок не отреагировал на эту похвалу. Его большие алые глаза серьезно, не мигая, смотрели на Гарибальди.

— Это ваше пожелание? — спросил он церемонно.

— Ох, конечно! — спохватился Гарибальди, вспомнив, что церемония требовала от него произнести какое-нибудь мудрое напутствие. — Пожелание! Что же я могу тебе сказать, парень? Вот это, пожалуй, тебе не повредит: всегда следи за тем, что творится за твоей спиной. И никогда не упускай из виду своих врагов. Конечно, сейчас другие времена и нравы, но, поверь, высказывание: «Держи друга близко, но врага — еще ближе!» все еще актуально.

Мальчик улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Я запомню ваши слова, мистер Гарибальди.

Он поклонился ему и продолжил свой путь.

 

* * *

 

Когда мальчик завершил свое движение по кругу и снова остановился около жреца, вперед неожиданно выступила НаʼТот. Судя по легкому недоумению, появившемуся на лицах присутствующих нарнов, это выходило за рамки церемонии.

— Я знаю, то, что сейчас произойдет, не было предусмотрено нашей традицией, — сказала НаʼТот, останавливаясь около сына. — Но, посоветовавшись с нашими религиозными лидерами, я решила сделать это.

Она вытянула руку, в которой сжимала миниатюрный голографический проектор.

НаʼТот нажала на кнопку, и перед ней возникло объемное изображение.

По залу прокатился громкий вздох. Перед ними стоял сам ГʼКар. На нем была алая церемониальная мантия.

Гарибальди увидел, как все нарны в изумлении уставились на голограмму.

 _«Мой дорогой сын_ , — сказал ГʼКар, глядя перед собой, — _если_ _ты_ _видишь_ _эту_ _запись_ _,_ _значит_ _,_ _я_ _по_ _какой_ _-_ _то_ _причине_ _не_ _смог_ _присутствовать_ _на_ _твое_ _й церемонии Обретения Имени. На свете очень мало причин, по которым я мог бы пропустить такое событие, но все же это может произойти… —_ тут он на мгновение замолчал. _— В любом случае, я не имею права пропустить церемонию. Верю, что имя, выбранное тобой, окажется достойным уважения. Но я все же спрошу у тебя, как того требует наша традиция: «Как тебя зовут?»_

Мальчик затрепетал, глядя на изображение своего отца, а потом тихо ответил:

— ГʼЛон, папа.

ГʼКар улыбнулся, как будто мог слышать эти слова.

_«Теперь очередь пожелания. Я буду краток, сынок. У тебя теперь есть Имя. Осталось лишь сделать так, чтобы это имя не было запятнано бесчестными поступками. Веди себя так, чтобы твое имя произносили как благословение, а не как проклятие. Об этом же просил меня отец перед смертью. Я постарался, как мог, сдержать это обязательство. Полагаю, что неплохо справился с этой задачей. Теперь дело за тобой!»_

— Я буду стараться, папа! — пылко ответил мальчик, пытаясь справиться с волнением.

 _«Да пребудет с тобой Г_ _ʼ_ _Кван_ _!»_ — произнес ГʼКар, поклонившись.

Голограмма погасла. Все присутствующие глубоко вздохнули. НаʼТот медленно убрала проектор в складки мантии.

— Иди же, — тихо сказала она, заметив, что ее сын пребывает в глубокой задумчивости. — Жрецы ждут тебя!

Мальчик встряхнулся и повернулся к жрецам.

— Я выслушал все советы и пожелания. И я выбираю себе имя — ГʼЛон! — звонко крикнул он.

— Да будет так! — ответил верховный жрец. — Отныне тебя будут называть только этим именем, и никак иначе!

С этими словами он протянул мальчику тяжелую чашу, в которой плескалась какая-то темная жидкость.

Под неистовый звон гонга ГʼЛон сделал большой глоток…

 

Тишина в храме сразу сменилась радостным гулом множества голосов. Гарибальди решил было, что церемония закончилась, но, кажется, поторопился с выводами. Возле него возникла взволнованная ГʼРика и шепнула, что сейчас начнется самая веселая часть церемонии.

— Дети очень это любят, — заметила она с улыбкой.

Церемония действительно закончилась очень весело. Все, кто был в храме, наперебой окликали мальчика самыми разнообразными именами, иногда весьма забавными, но он должен был отзываться только на свое новое имя. Гарибальди вскоре понял, что тут надо быть как можно изобретательнее с прозвищами, но и не перегибать палку. Вскоре храм зазвенел от смеха.

ГʼЛон хохотал громче всех, бегая туда-сюда, пытаясь расслышать свое имя среди множества ложных слов и смешных прозвищ.

Гарибальди подумал, что это неплохая традиция прощания с детством и его незатейливыми играми.

 

НаʼТот, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдала за своим сыном. Ее раздирали противоречивые эмоции. Она выполнила волю его отца. ГʼКар все-таки смог присутствовать на церемонии. Кажется, это сильно впечатлило ее сына. И не только его. Это радовало На'Тот. Но, с другой стороны, выбор этого сорванца все еще заставлял ее дрожать от гнева. НаʼТот не ожидала, что у него хватит дерзости для такой возмутительной выходки. И все же ей следовало догадаться об этом. Ее сын всегда был плохим лжецом. Он не смог бы долго утаивать свое намерение. Наверняка все можно было бы изменить, если бы она была хоть чуточку внимательнее к нему.

Увы, надо было признать, что в последние месяцы она уделяла своему сыну меньше внимания, чем следовало. Слишком глубоко погрузилась в свое горе, слишком много думала только о себе. И упустила перемены, произошедшие в собственном ребенке. Неужели он сам додумался до этого? Наверняка не обошлось без поддержки ГʼРики. Что ж, она и с ней поговорит по душам. Как только церемония закончится…

НаʼТот попыталась не думать об этом.

Но когда они вернутся домой, этому разбойнику придется выслушать много чего неприятного!

Так опозорить ее перед всеми! Да как он только посмел?!

Потребовалось серьезное усилие, чтобы подавить эту ярость. И напомнить себе о том, что ей нужно сделать после того, как церемония завершится.

Раздать всем записи ГʼКара…

 

Что-то в поведении сына заставило НаʼТот отвлечься от этих размышлений.

Она вскинула глаза на фигурку мальчика в белой рубашке, такую яркую среди полумрака храма.

ГʼЛон вдруг остановился, уставившись в одну точку. Все продолжали звать его, стараясь придумать имя позабавнее. Но мальчик, казалось, не слышал их. Потом он схватился за голову, как будто хотел закрыться от окружающих, и лицо его сморщилось.

НаʼТот нахмурилась, не понимая, что с ним происходит.

— Нет! — закричал он пронзительно. — Замолчите! Не надо! _Хватит!_

ГʼЛон задрожал и упал на пол, издав пронзительный крик боли.

НаʼТот сорвалась с места, устремившись к нему. Она не знала, что произошло, но ее сын был в опасности.

Когда она опустилась перед ним на колени, на мальчика было страшно смотреть: его глаза закатились, тело сводила судорога.

 

— ГʼЛон, мальчик мой, что с тобой? — воскликнула НаʼТот, пытаясь подхватить его бьющееся тело на руки. Ее поразило то, как напряглись все его мышцы. — Что с тобой?! Очнись же!

В это время к ним подбежали остальные.

— Прочь! — зарычала НаʼТот на взволнованных послушников, прижимая к себе ребенка. Потом она повернулась в сторону жрецов, и глаза ее яростно сверкнули: — Что вы сделали с моим сыном?! Вы отравили его?! Я так и знала, что вам нельзя доверять!

— За врачом уже послали, — произнес ТаʼЛон, пытаясь удержать НаʼТот, которая была готова броситься на любого, кто дотронется до ее сына. — Я верю, что все уладится… Успокойся! Давай вынесем его на свежий воздух…

Все остальное НаʼТот помнила, как в тумане…


	6. Chapter 6

— НаʼТот, тебе надо отдохнуть, — мягко сказала ГʼРика. — С ним все будет в порядке, ведь ты слышала, что сказал врач!

— Ты же знаешь, что врачи редко говорят правду! — прорычала НаʼТот, расхаживая кругами по полутемному коридору. — Я не смогу отдохнуть, пока сама не удостоверюсь в том, что мой сын вне опасности.

— Это глупо! — не выдержала ГʼРика, топнув ногой. — Ты еле стоишь на ногах! Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ты в последний раз ела?

— Это неважно! — огрызнулась НаʼТот, остановившись на мгновение. — Я сильная. Я не могу бросить его здесь, понимаешь? Не смогу потерять еще и…

— НаʼТот! — укоризненно воскликнула ГʼРика. — Ты что, не слышала того, что тебе сказали?! _Г_ _ʼ_ _Лон_ _ничем_ _не_ _болен_ _!_

— Конечно, он не болен, — ответила НаʼТот, сжав губы. — Мой сын никогда ничем не болел. Неужели ты когда-нибудь видела его в таком состоянии? Его отравили!

— Никто его не травил! — возразила ГʼРика, пытаясь удержать свою наставницу на месте. — Врачи сказали, что яда не было…

— Так отчего, во имя всех мучеников, он находится в таком ужасном состоянии?! — вскричала НаʼТот, всплеснув руками.

— Его состояние улучшается, — тихо ответила ГʼРика, устав спорить.

— Тогда я пойду к нему в палату! — прорычала НаʼТот, оттолкнув ее в сторону. — Я хочу его увидеть! Я хочу знать, что с ним стряслось!

— Врачи предполагают, что припадок случился из-за того, что он перенервничал на церемонии, — говорила ГʼРика, следуя за ней. — Все-таки это серьезное испытание для маленького ребенка…

— Чушь! — отрезала НаʼТот. — Подобные церемонии проводились испокон веков. Дети их прекрасно выдерживали. Мой сын никогда не болел ничем серьезным, лишь один раз простудился. Да и то было в раннем детстве. Если они хотят свалить то, что с ним случилось, на его слабое здоровье… нет-нет! Я не позволю им так оскорблять моего сына!

С этими словами она ворвалась в палату, толкнув врача, который как раз собирался выйти к ним.

ГʼЛон лежал на койке, похудевший и неподвижный. Все его тело опутывали тонкие проводки разнообразных датчиков.

НаʼТот растерянно смотрела на него, замерев на месте.

— Что с ним? — тихо спросила она у врача, стиснув его руку. — Если мой сын идет на поправку, как вы утверждаете, то почему его до сих пор держат здесь? Что вы от меня скрываете?

Врач чуть поморщился от боли в руке.

— Мы выяснили, что физически ваш сын совершенно здоров, советник. Но, по непонятным нам причинам, его мозговая деятельность…

— Теперь вы хотите объявить моего ребенка сумасшедшим?! — взорвалась НаʼТот. — Если вы будете говорить подобную чушь, я…

— Я вовсе не это имел в виду! — рассердился врач, тщетно пытаясь освободиться. — Просто… это совершенно ни на что не похоже. Поэтому мы решили подержать его под наблюдением еще некоторое время. Возможно, потребуется собирать консилиум. Пока что мы погрузили его в искусственный сон. В таком состоянии он лучше всего себя чувствует.

НаʼТот немного успокоилась. ГʼРика тревожно смотрела на ее лицо, на котором за последние дни появилось много новых морщин. Все время, пока ГʼЛон находился в больнице, НаʼТот провела на ногах. Казалось, она сошла с ума. ГʼРика еще ни разу не видела ее в таком состоянии. И ей было страшно.

— Можно, я побуду здесь, возле него? — попросила НаʼТот. — Просто посижу рядом? Мне спокойнее, если я его вижу…

Врач тяжело вздохнул, но потом, поймав напряженный взгляд ГʼРики, кивнул.

 

* * *

 

— Вряд ли твое присутствие будет сейчас уместно, Алиса, — сказала ГʼРика, увидев свою подругу около входа в палату. — И как вообще тебя сюда пропустили?

Алиса Белдон многозначительно ухмыльнулась. ГʼРика тяжело вздохнула, пожалев о том, что спросила. Она успела забыть, насколько пронырливой может быть Алиса, если решила чего-то добиться.

— Мне необходимо увидеть мальчика, — сказала Алиса. — Возможно, я смогу выяснить причину его болезни.

ГʼРика недоуменно посмотрела на нее.

— НаʼТот никого к нему не подпустит. Она сейчас… немного не в себе. Тревожить ее в таком состоянии опасно.

— Ради собственного сына, полагаю, она изменит свое намерение, — сказала Алиса. — ГʼРика, поверь мне, без серьезных причин я бы не пришла сюда.

— Я-то верю, но вот как убедить в этом НаʼТот? — вздохнула ГʼРика. — Она действительно будто помешалась.

— Оставь это дело мне, — решительно сказала Алиса и вошла в палату.

 

 

НаʼТот сидела около кровати, пристально глядя на сына. Услышав, как кто-то вошел в палату, она резко обернулась.

— Сюда нельзя входить посторонним! — прошипела она, завидев мисс Белдон,  и глаза ее загорелись, как два угля.

— С каких это пор я стала для вас посторонней, НаʼТот? — негромко ответила Алиса, подойдя поближе. — Мы знакомы уже больше десяти лет, если вести отсчет с нашей встречи на Нарне. Если же припомнить нашу встречу на «Вавилоне 5», то мы знакомы уже около двадцати лет. Лично я считаю себя вашей подругой. И пришла сюда, чтобы помочь вам.

— Я не нуждаюсь в вашей помощи! — огрызнулась НаʼТот, отвернувшись от нее. — Вы, земляне, бываете излишне назойливы. Неужели вы не понимаете, что подобные предложения для нас, нарнов, оскорбительны?!

— Нет, не понимаю, — спокойно ответила Алиса. — И никогда не пойму. Вы же знаете, какой титул дали мне минбарцы. Истинный Искатель. Мой долг — помогать тем, кто в этом нуждается. И я не могу поступить иначе. Если это вас оскорбляет… что ж, я могу лишь попросить прощения!

НаʼТот молча слушала ее, глядя на сына. А потом тяжело вздохнула.

— Простите меня, мисс Белдон. Знаю, что веду себя очень грубо. Понимаю, что вас привело сюда искреннее желание помочь. И благодарна вам за это. Но, пожалуйста, оставьте нас наедине! Вы не должны брать на себя чужое горе, чужую беду…

Алиса осторожно взяла ее за руку и заглянула в глаза. НаʼТот вздрогнула, почти физически почувствовав этот взгляд. Темные глаза человека встретились с алыми глазами нарна.

_На_ _ʼ_ _Тот_ _._

НаʼТот вздрогнула, услышав ее голос в своем разуме.

 _Я пришла сюда не только за этим. И прошу прощения за то, что вынуждена говорить с вами таким образом. Но только так можно обеспечить абсолютную секретность. Дело в том,_ _что_ _я_ _знаю_ _,_ _что_ _случилось_ _с_ _вашим_ _сыном_ _._ _Но_ _не_ _могу_ _понять_ _одного_ _:_ _как_ _такое_ _могло_ _случиться_ _с_ _ним_ _?_ _Я_ _пришла_ _сюда_ _,_ _чтобы_ _еще_ _раз_ _проверить_ _свои_ _догадки_ _._ _Если_ _они_ _подтвердятся_ _,_ _то_ _это_ _будет_ _одно_ _из_ _самых_ _невероятных_ _открытий_ _в_ _мое_ _й практике._

НаʼТот вскрикнула, очнувшись. Алиса смотрела на нее спокойно и чуточку грустно.

— Простите, — сказала она вслух.

— Как… вы собираетесь это проверить? — хрипло спросила НаʼТот, все еще вздрагивая от недавнего телепатического контакта. Ей практически не приходилось общаться с кем-либо таким образом. ГʼКар однажды пытался описать ей свои впечатления от мысленного общения с Литой, но так и не смог.

Теперь НаʼТот начала его понимать.

О, как же это жутко — быть одним целым с кем-то еще!

— Я поговорю с вашим сыном, — сказала Алиса. — Так же, как сейчас говорила с вами. Это совершенно безвредно, клянусь!

НаʼТот кивнула, встав на ноги.

— Хорошо, — сказала она медленно, а потом добавила: — Прошу вас, больше никогда так не делайте со мной! Это…

— Простите меня, — тихо повторила Алиса, а потом склонилась над мальчиком, прикоснувшись рукой к его лбу.

НаʼТот наблюдала за ней, скрестив руки на груди. Алиса мотнула головой, отдернув руку, и  подняла глаза на нарнийку.

— Невероятно, — прошептала она, широко раскрыв глаза, а потом снова перешла на мыслеречь: — _На_ _ʼ_ _Тот_ _,_ _вы_ _не_ _поверите_ _,_ _но_ _это_ _действительно_ _так_ _!_ _Ваш_ _сын_ _—_ _телепат_ _!_

 

* * *

 

НаʼТот и ГʼРика сидели в углу палаты, наблюдая за тем, как ГʼЛон общается с Алисой Белдон. Общение сводилось к односложным «да», «нет», которые произносил мальчик.

— Как же так? — прошептала ГʼРика, сжав руку НаʼТот. — Почему? Ведь у нарнов нет телепатов вот уже тысячу с лишним лет!

— Я тоже ничего не понимаю, — пробормотала НаʼТот, прикрыв воспаленные от усталости глаза, — но он телепат — это очевидно!

Алиса учила мальчика хотя бы частично контролировать свой дар.

— Ты слышишь мысли других, они звучат в твоей голове, как множество голосов. Это может свести с ума неподготовленного телепата. Надо научиться заглушать голоса. Хотя бы немного. Ты это сможешь. Это очень легко. Просто представь себе стену… кирпичик за кирпичиком… да, возводи ее… отгородись от голосов…

Алиса говорила это, а перед глазами вставали те далекие дни на «Вавилоне 5», когда ее учила тому же самому белокурая женщина со значком Пси-Корпуса на груди. Коммерческий телепат Талия Винтерс. Тогда Алиса была таким же испуганным ребенком, как и ГʼЛон. Другая женщина, капитан-лейтенант Иванова, предложила ей право выбора. И это решило ее судьбу. Какой же выбор есть у этого мальчика? Ведь, похоже, он — единственный нарн-телепат на всей планете. Что его ждет в будущем? Алиса на мгновение пожалела о том, что не обладает пророческим даром, как центаврианки.

Нарны всегда мечтали вернуть себе утраченную способность. До этого момента у них ничего не получалось.

Но почему именно ГʼЛон?

Этот же вопрос задавали себе обе нарнийки.

НаʼТот решила посвятить в это дело ГʼРику. Ей нужно было с кем-то посоветоваться, чтобы не сойти с ума. ГʼРика была потрясена ее словами. Тому, что случилось, не было никакого рационального объяснения.

— Я — не телепат, — бормотала НаʼТот, схватившись за голову. — ГʼКар, определенно, телепатом не был. Если только не считать того случая с «прахом», о котором он упоминал в своей Книге. Почему же наш сын?.. Почему именно мой мальчик?!

— Возможно, все дело в генах. Быть может, они все-таки остались у некоторых потомков телепатов… — попыталась обосновать свою теорию ГʼРика, но НаʼТот не дала ей закончить:

— Этого не может быть! Это ошибка!

_Мама!_

Она вздрогнула, услышав знакомый голос в своей голове.

_Я могу говорить с тобой, мама! Это оказалось так легко…_

— Замолчи! — вскрикнула НаʼТот, вскочив на ноги. — Не смей лазить в мои мысли!

ГʼЛон испуганно сжался в постели, виновато посмотрев на Алису Белдон.

— Твоей маме еще надо привыкнуть к твоему дару, — спокойно сказала Алиса. — Ты должен ее понять. И запомни, что читать чужие мысли без разрешения нехорошо.

— Дар! — хмыкнула НаʼТот. — Это настоящее проклятие! Признаюсь вам честно, мисс Белдон: я не люблю телепатов и все, что с ними связано. Мне никогда не нравилась идея выведения телепатов среди нарнов. Но КхаʼРи думали иначе, видели в телепатах еще один способ обезопасить наш мир от вторжения. Когда я была помощницей ГʼКара, мне довелось увидеть, как именно наше правительство пыталось решить эту проблему. Это очень неприятный способ… ГʼЛон, что же мне теперь с тобой делать?

— Его надо обучать, — сказала Алиса. — Иначе он не сможет полностью овладеть своими способностями. Или будет применять их бесконтрольно, что рано или поздно скверно закончится. Так как других телепатов на Нарне нет, я могла бы этим заняться. Если вы хотите, конечно.

НаʼТот почесала подбородок.

— Я не хочу, чтобы другим стало известно про то, что мой сын — телепат.

— Это будет трудно сделать, — заметила Алиса.

— Нам и до этого изрядно портили жизнь многочисленные поклонники учения ГʼКара, — зашипела НаʼТот, — а если станет известно еще и о том, что его сын — телепат… О, тогда у него не будет ни минуты покоя! Не говорю уж о том, что Г'Лон  потеряет последнюю свободу, что у него еще есть. Какая мать захочет такой судьбы для своего ребенка?

— Я понимаю вас, — сказала Алиса. — Постараюсь сделать так, чтобы ГʼЛон научился это скрывать. Но рано или поздно правда обнаружится.

— Пусть лучше  это будет поздно! — сказала НаʼТот, обнимая сына.

«Я люблю тебя, сынок», — подумала она.

 _Я тоже люблю тебя, мама_ , — услышала она его голос в своей голове…


End file.
